End of Innocence
by Raven524
Summary: An old friend needs the boys help, but the boys are reminded that there is no such thing as a simple job in the Supernatural world. WARNING SPOILERS: This story may refer to any episode in season 1, but will not be mentioning anything for season 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Summary:** An old friend needs the boys help, but the boys are reminded that there is no such thing as a simple job in the Supernatural world. WARNING SPOILERS: This story may refer to any episode in season 1, but will not be mentioning anything for season 2.

**Raven 524**: This story is taking place pre-season 2 and will be referring to a character that I created in Home Sweet House. You don't have to read the other story to enjoy this one, but I may refer to things from that story…that being said…on with the story.

**End of Innocence**

**Chapter 1 – An Old Friend**

The young man stood outside the old building breathing in the fresh morning air. Even the bright sunlight couldn't take away the oppressive atmosphere that surrounded the building. Nick had done his research and had learned that this building had once been a state run orphanage. But a mysterious fire had killed a number of the children and caused the orphanage to be closed.

Nick sighed at the thought of all the children that must have passed through these gates, never knowing the safety and security of a real home. He himself had never had an ideal home life, but at least his father had been there for him. As he moved closer to the building, he could sense what he had come for.

Moving quietly, Nick entered the old building and stood in the massive entryway. It was hard to imagine that children had actually been raised in the sterile looking atmosphere. Suddenly, Nick looked to his right and smiled as he saw a flicker of something lurking just out of sight.

"Hello, my name is Nick. It's ok, you can come out. I won't hurt you." Nick watched as the figure of a small girl emerged. She couldn't have been more than 6 years old. In her hand she held a teddy bear that had definitely seen better days. "Hi there, can you tell me your name?"

"Not 'spose to talk to strangers…I'll get in trouble" The girl sniffed as she looked around fearfully.

"It's ok honey, I'm just trying to help you, but if you don't want to talk to me that's ok too." Nick watched as the girl tried to decide what to do. His heart broke at the fear that was reflected on the girls face. No girl that age should have that kind of fear.

"My name is Peggy." She whispered as she looked around nervously.

"That's a pretty name Peggy…can you tell me why you are here?"

"My Mommy and Daddy didn't want me anymore…he said I was a bad girl, but I'm not. I couldn't help what happened!"

"What happened Peggy?" Nick knelt down so that he was at eye level with the young girl.

"It's a secret. Mommy told me never to tell…people would be scared."

Nick stood as he felt the temperature change in the room as the wind began to pick up. He noticed that Peggy was looking around, terror evident on her face as she began to head back towards the corner of the room. "Run Nick! You have to get out before it's too late."

Nick decided that Peggy might have the right idea. He headed for the door and quickly exited the building. As he turned to look back, he saw the front door slam shut as if telling him in no uncertain terms that he wasn't welcome. Rubbing his arms, Nick continued to look at the windows. He could see the small face of the little girl pressed up against the glass, the look on her face was unbearably sad. Nick noticed that there were other small faces pressed up against the glass in various windows. All of them bearing the same hopeless look that Peggy had.

"Don't worry. I'll figure out a way to help you all. Just hold on. I'll be back with some help!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam was driving as Dean slept. He was glad that his brother was able to finally get some sleep. They had just spent the last 4 nights watching over a house that had a nasty poltergeist. Dean had taken the brunt of the punishment this time, the bruises on his face just the beginning of what the poltergeist had done when they had tried to banish it.

Sam heard his brother groan as he tried to get his tired body comfortable. But he didn't wake. Sam decided that as soon as they hit a town, he was going to find a hotel and make Dean take a day of rest. Suddenly, he felt the pressure of a headache coming on. Sam pinched his nose, as he pulled the car to the side of the road. He knew the signs and didn't want to risk crashing. As he turned to wake his brother, the vision was suddenly upon him.

_Sam could see a small girl, maybe six years old walking down a long hallway. She was dragging what looked like an old teddy bear as she wandered on. Suddenly the child looked directly at Sam as if she could actually see him._

"_You shouldn't be here! He's going to be mad. Please go away!" The child backed against the wall, the terror evident on her face as she continued to stare at Sam._

"_Why do you want me to go? What's wrong?" Sam asked, but the girl refused to answer._

_Suddenly Sam saw flames dancing in the hallway, surrounding him and the young girl. "I told you, now we're both going to be in trouble. I'm sorry, but I can't make it stop!"_

_Sam could actually feel the heat from the flames as he moved towards the girl. "Come on, we have to get out of here!" Sam reached for the child, but she shrank further away from him._

"_It's too late…too late I was bad and now I have to be punished."_

_Sam began to cough as the smoke made it hard to breathe. He couldn't understand why the girl didn't want his help. "I can't leave you here…you'll burn!"_

"_Too late, but you have to help him…he's a nice man, but he's going to get hurt if you don't help him."_

"_Who do you want me to help?" Sam asked as he felt the flames getting closer._

"_Nick…you have to help him or he will die just like all the others…remember help Nick!" The girl began to fade into the smoke. Sam screamed. "Don't you'll burn…Oh God; we have to get out of here! Before Sam could reach the young girl he watched in horror as first the girl and then the teddy bear burst into flames._

"NO!" Dean jumped as he heard his brother's cry.

"Sammy?" Dean could see immediately that something was wrong. His brother was coughing and grasping his throat as if he couldn't breathe. "Shit!" Dean realized that his brother was having a vision.

"Sammy, come on little brother you have to wake for me now!" Dean grabbed Sam's arm, hoping his brother would be able to break free of the vision.

Sam's eyes suddenly opened wide as he gasped for air. "Dean…Oh God, she burned…the fire…she was just a child!" Sam blindly reached for the door handle and quickly fell to his knees outside the car.

Dean jumped out and ran around to help his brother. Sam lost the contents of his lunch, but still the spasms continued until he was unable to catch his breath. Dean began to rub Sam's back, talking calmly to him as Sam got his breathing back under control. Sam collapsed into Dean's arms as tears ran down his face, the horror of what he had seen evident in the depths of his expressive eyes.

"Sam, what is it…tell me what did you see?"

Sam swallowed, wiping his mouth on his sleeve as he tried to tell Dean what he had seen. Dean listened until Sam finished, concerned as his brother began to message his temple. He hated the effect these visions had on his brother.

"Ok, Sam…can you tell, is this something that will happen or something that has already happened?"

"I don't know Dean; I think…I think it already happened."

"Ok, any idea who Nick is?" Dean asked as he began to help his brother to his feet. His own body complaining from the bruising he had received from the poltergeist. But Dean ignored his own pain to help his brother.

Sam let his brother help him into the passenger seat and accepted the pain pills and water that Dean passed to him before getting into the driver's seat. "No, I'm not sure who she was talking about…maybe someone who also died with her? It's just a jumble Dean, I couldn't tell." Sam sighed as he let his head fall back onto the seat.

"Ok Sam, you just relax. I'll find us a hotel so that you can rest. Then we'll see what we can find." Dean jumped as he heard his cell phone go off. "What the?"

Dean opened the phone and listened for a moment. "Sure, no problem. Where are you?"

Dean wrote down an address as he finished the phone call. "No, just wait there. We should be there in about six hours. I can't explain it to you now, but whatever you do, don't go back there until we get to you…it's too dangerous."

Sam opened one eye and looked at Dean. "Who was that?"

Dean looked at Sam and shook his head. "That, Sherlock was our friend Nick…remember the ghost whisperer we met last Halloween? Well seems like he needs some help with a haunted orphanage."

Sam closed his eyes again. "Well at least we know who Nick is…wake me when we get there Dean."

TBC

Raven524: Ok, here is the first chapter of the newest story…let me know if you want me to continue…reviews are always welcome!


	2. Chapter 2 Visions of Days Gone By

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**End of Innocence**

**Chapter 2 – Visions of Days Gone By**

_Sam closed his eyes again. "Well at least we know who Nick is…wake me when we get there Dean." _

Dean flexed his tired muscles as he looked over at his sleeping brother. He could tell that Sam's sleep was far from peaceful. His brother continued to moan and toss as if still trying to escape the images from the latest vision. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to see a child burn. Dean swallowed as he began to remember another fire…one that took his own mother. Even though he knew she died in the fire, he at least hadn't seen it.

As Sam began to moan again, Dean reached over and tried to reassure his little brother. "It's ok Sam, we'll figure this out. " They should be in the small Ohio town within the next hour. He decided that they would get a motel and he would let Nick know that they would talk in the morning…both he and Sam needed to get some rest.

Sam heard his brother's voice, but once again he was locked in his own mind, unable to break free of what he knew was coming.

_Sam looked around as he found himself in the same building as before. He looked where he had seen the small girl burn, but there was no sign of fire or of the little girl. Sam began to walk down the hall; he paused at one door and slowly opened it._

_The room contained a number of small beds. But other than the beds, there were no other personal possessions to hint at who had been here. Sam couldn't shake the depressing atmosphere. He turned to leave the room when he felt someone watching him._

_Turning quickly, Sam saw the small figure of a child sitting on a bed at the end of the row. It was a young boy, maybe 4 or 5 years old. Sam walked quietly towards the child. "Heh there!" Sam said gently._

_The young boy looked up, the fear and despair in the depths of his eyes was almost painful to see. "Your not suppose to be here…he'll get mad" the small boy whispered looking around in fear._

_"Who, who will get mad?" Sam asked trying to calm the frightened child._

_Suddenly the boy looked at Sam, in place of fear the child's eyes were filled with anger. "You put me here Daddy, why?" Sam felt himself lifted into the air as the child moved to the center of the room. Before Sam could react he watched in horror as once again the room was filled with flames. "It doesn't matter Daddy, it's too late now…you can't save me anymore."_

_Sam dropped to the floor and struggled to his feet, once again the smoke threatening to choke him. He moved towards the child. This time he would save him…but the child once again looked at Sam, the fear back in his eyes. "Go, you have to get out before he finds you!"_

_"No, come with me…I can help you!"_

_"No one can help me now." The broken voice of the child carried through the smoke and as before, Sam had to watch as the child was consumed by the flames._

"STOP!" Sam yelled as he jerked up right in the seat. Once again he was clawing at the door, trying to open it and escape.

Dean slammed on the brakes as he saw the door open, but the car was still in motion as he saw his brother's body roll out the door and onto the highway. "SAMMY!"

Dean jumped from the car as soon as it came to a stop and ran back towards the back of the car. His heart stopped as he saw the unmoving body of his brother lying on the side of the road. "Oh God, Sammy!" Dean raced and kneeling beside his brother, gently rolled him over. The side of Sam's face was raw where he had hit the pavement. His arms and hands weren't in much better shape. He looked like he had gone 10 rounds with a meat grinder and lost.

"Sammy? Can you hear me?" Dean continued to check Sam, but luckily other than the sever road burn; his brother appeared to be in one piece. A few moments later, he saw his brother's eyes begin to open.

Sam could feel the pain in his body as he came to. He blinked and looked at Dean in confusion. "Where? What?" Sam swallowed as he tried to figure out why he was sitting on the side of the road.

"Jeez Sam, are you trying to age me before my time!" Dean watched as Sam continued to blink.

"No…ah…Dean?" Sam was confused as he tried to put his jumbled thoughts in order. But the vision that had hit him in the car came back in full force. The pain lanced through his skull as he once again saw the terrified face of the small boy before he burst into flames.

"Oh God, not again! Dean!" Sam rolled from his brother's arms as he began to hold his stomach. For the second time that day, Dean supported his brother as the painful spasms continued to course through his brother's body.

"You had another vision didn't you? Don't worry Sammy; we're going to figure this out. Can you stand?" Dean watched as Sam sat back against him, his breathing erratic as he tried to get himself under control again.

"Sam, was it the same girl? What happened?" Dean asked quietly, he hated the fear he saw in his brother's eyes.

"No, it was another child…a small boy…Dean he was only 5 years old and he burned! I don't know if I can take this much longer Dean…it was horrible!" Sam could feel the tears as they coursed down his bruised cheeks. He was crying for the child that he now knew had died. Both children were dead. He wasn't sure how he knew it, but he did.

"Dean why am I having these dreams? They're already dead…I can't help them anymore!" Sam sobbed.

"I don't know Sam, but I'm sure going to find out. Now let me help you into the car. We are almost to Gaithesburg. We'll find a hotel and I'll fix you up before we talk to Nick. Maybe he can shed some light on this." Dean helped his brother stand and couldn't help but notice that Sam was leaning on him heavier than before. The exhaustion was rolling off his brother in waves.

Dean placed Sam back in the passenger seat and reached over to hook the seat belt. When Sam raised his eyebrow at Dean, he remarked. "Just to make sure you don't take another unscheduled exit on me Sammy…I swear, if you don't stop jumping from the car, I'm going to have to get you a car seat and strap you in!" Dean watched and sure enough the familiar eye roll was accompanied by the expected snort from his brother.

A short time later, Dean had registered them and gotten Sammy into the local motel. He had placed a call to Nick, who agreed to meet them there. He offered to bring something for dinner and Dean agreed. He didn't want to leave Sam alone until they could figure out why his visions had decided to start coming more frequently.

"Ok Sammy, just sit there for a moment. I'm going to grab the first aid kit and see if we can't get you cleaned up before company arrives." Dean looked and scowled when Sam didn't respond. His brother was just sitting and staring into space.

Sam jumped when he felt the soft cloth on his sore face. "Ow!"

"Glad to hear someone is still in there…seriously Sam, are you ok?" Dean watched as Sam swallowed and focused his eyes on his brother.

"I don't know Dean…the visions are getting worse and there is nothing I can do to help these kids…Dean they were just kids! You should have seen their eyes, what could have done that to them?" Sam kept seeing their faces, even when he was awake; their fear had become a part of him.

Dean continued to clean his brother's wounds as he tried to calm his brother. "I don't know Sam; I just wonder if there isn't something we can still do for them though?"

"What do you mean?" Sam winced again as Dean began to work on his hands.

"I mean, they are already dead and Nick helps ghosts move on…seems to me that maybe these kids are trapped and may need someone to help them." Dean handed Sam a glass of water and some pain pills.

"So you're saying we may have multiple spirits that need to be salted and burned? Dean, if my vision is accurate, they've already been burned…there won't be any bones." Sam groaned as he moved to stretch out on the bed. He was suddenly too tired to worry about it anymore. All he wanted to do was sleep.

Dean patted Sam on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it now Sam, you just get some rest. I'll wake you when Nick gets here with dinner…" Dean smiled as he noticed that his brother never heard him…he was already fast asleep.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, we're moving on here…hope you all enjoy this chapter! Remember to just push the little button!


	3. Chapter 3 Hillview

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**End of Innocence**

**Chapter 3 – Hillview**

Dean jumped as he heard a soft knock at the door. Looking at his brother, who was still sleeping, he moved quietly to the door. His hand on the gun in his pocket, Dean cracked the door and smiled at the young man standing on the other side of the door. "Hey Nick…I hope that's food in your hands 'cause I'm starving!"

Nick smiled as he entered the room. He looked over at Sam and shook his head. "Looks like you're brother went toe to toe with a grizzly…are you sure you want to help me on this case?"

Dean sighed. "I don't think we have much choice Nick." Dean quickly filled Nick in on what had happened so far.

"So, you think that Sam is having visions of the children who died in the orphanage?" Nick looked thoughtfully at Sam. He knew from past experience that Sam had special abilities and the toll they took on him. "The little girl, sounds like the girl I met. Her name was Peggy." Nick continued as he began to pull out the food and set the table.

Dean turned as he heard a moan from the bed. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Sammy, time to wake up. We have company."

Sam slowly opened his eyes, the headache from earlier was still pounding in his head and the road burn on his face and hands was beginning to sting. But Sam decided that being awake and in pain was preferable to being asleep and seeing the kids faces as they burned. "Hi Nick…how's the ghost business treating you?"

"Apparently better than you Sam, jeez you look almost as bad as the last time we met." Nick watched as Sam slowly sat up with the help of his brother. He winced as he stood and headed over to the table to take a seat.

"Well, visions can do that to you…wanna trade? I'll take talking to Casper any day!" Sam smiled as he watched Nick grin.

"No thanks!"

"Ok you two, enough chit chat…time to get down to the important business of the night." Dean walked over and looked at both boys sternly.

Nick sat down next to Sam. "Ok, well let me pull out my notes and we can start there…"

Dean grinned. "Dude, I'm not talking about the case…what did you bring us for dinner? I told you I was starving!"

Sam laughed. "That's my brother, always thinking with his stomach!"

It didn't take long for the three men to finish the food that Nick had brought. Dean watched as Sam picked at the salad that Nick had brought. "Sammy, you need to eat."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean, I'm fine…Nick, why did you call?" Sam wanted to get Dean's attention on something other than his lack of appetite.

"I heard about an orphanage that was rumored to be haunted. I checked the local papers and city hall and found out that the Hillview Home for Boys and Girls had quite a reputation. Originally, it was a privately owned facility operated by Wendell Belos. According to the newspaper reports, there were reports of cruelty and abuse while the facility was under his control. Some of the children were so traumatized that they had to be moved to a mental facility."

"Sounds like a real bastard." Dean said. He never could understand how anyone could harm a child.

"Believe me, if the reports are true, the kids never had a chance. Anyway, it seems that after a number of unexplained deaths happened, the state went in to investigate and took over control of the facility."

"What happened to Wendell?" Sam asked quietly.

"No one knows. He just disappeared and was never heard from again. Most people believed that he had just moved on, others weren't so sure. But his body was never found, so the police dropped their investigation."

Sam looked out the window, swallowing before he continued. "So, when did the fire happen Nick?"

Nick looked at Sam with a shocked expression on his face. "How did you know?"

"Let's just say I met some of the former residents recently." Sam closed his eyes as the faces of the two kids appeared.

"Heh Dude, are you ok?" Dean asked as he placed a hand on Sam's arm.

"Yeah…I just can't get their faces out of my mind Dean…it was really bad."

Nick shook his head in sympathy. "Sorry I forgot…Your visions?"

Sam just nodded as he suddenly lost any appetite he may have had. "I saw a small boy and a little girl…they both burned to death."

Nick continued. "It seems that a few weeks after the state took over the orphanage, there was a fire…none of the kids that remained made it out. Over 30 children were killed, all under the age of 10 years old."

Sam shook his head. "You know the fire wasn't an accident…something happened…those children were murdered."

Nick nodded in agreement. "The fire was listed as being suspicious, but they could never actually prove that it had been deliberately set. There was no sign of an accelerant or other means of starting the fire. But since the whole building went up at once, there was no way that it was an accident."

Dean watched as his brother stood and headed towards the bathroom. "Are you sure you're ok Sam? You're looking a little green."

Sam turned to respond when a white hot pain hit his head. He fell to his knees and cried in pain as the vision hit him full force.

_Sam was standing in the middle of what looked like some kind of lunch room. He began to look around, already knowing what he was going to see. Sure enough a small group of children entered the room and went to sit at a table not far from him. _

_Sam walked quietly towards the children. "Hi, my name is Sam. Can you tell me what happened here?"_

_The oldest boy looked at Sam with a sneer on his face. "Why should we tell you anything? No one cares about us; we are just throw away kids."_

_Sam swallowed at the pain on the children's' faces. "That can't be true. There are plenty of people out there who would love to have you in their homes."_

"_You gotta be kidding!" The little boy continued. "No one wants to have a freak in the family. I don't care how nicely they try to hide it…at the end of the day you're a freak…something to be hidden away from normal people."_

_Sam watched as the children began to cry. "You can't help us…no one can. Stay away or he'll get you too. He collects freaks like you!"_

_Sam stood. "You have to come with me now. Before it's too late. I can help you!"_

_Sam smelled the smoke again before he saw the flames. He looked helplessly at the children as one by one they caught fire and burned in front of him. This time Sam couldn't cry…he couldn't even scream. He started to run…but this time, the flames caught him and he could feel it burn._

"ARGH…HELP ME!" Sam cried as he shuddered in Dean's arms. Dean watched in horror as he saw the skin on his brother's arm begin to blister. His brother was burning and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, I didn't forget about this story. Here is the next chapter…hope you enjoy it. Reviews are always appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4 Missing Link

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**End of Innocence**

**Chapter 4 – Missing Link**

"_ARGH…HELP ME!" Sam cried as he shuddered in Dean's arms. Dean watched in horror as he saw the skin on his brother's arm begin to blister. His brother was burning and there was nothing he could do to stop it._

"Sammy! You have to wake up!" Dean cried frantically as he watched his brother wreathe in pain on the floor. His brother's visions had never shown up physically before.

Nick had run into the bathroom and returned with a cool washcloth. He was applying it to Sam's arm, hoping that it would stop the blistering that had appeared.

Suddenly Sam's head snapped up, the fear in his eyes was almost painful to see. "DEAN!"

"I'm here Sammy; try to calm down Sam…Sam?" Dean watched as Sam's eyes began to close again, but he knew that he couldn't let Sam fall unconscious. Dean tapped Sam lightly on his face, hoping his brother would come back from where ever he had gone.

Sam groaned and opened his eyes. His arm hurt worse than before. Not to mention that his head felt like it was going to explode. The sweat was running down his face as he tried to get his emotions back under control. "Dean…I can't…I'm going to be sick…please..."

Nick seeing the problem placed a hand on Dean's shoulder as he ran to get the trash can. Dean helped Sam as he lost the little he had eaten a few moments before. Sam fell back against Dean totally spent. "I don't think I can do this anymore Dean…they all burned again and this time, he almost got me!"

"Who Sam…who got you?" Dean watched as Sam began to message his temples.

"I don't know Dean. The kids keep telling me that _he's_ going to get me…they never tell me a name." Sam sighed. He was so tired, but yet he was afraid to fall asleep.

Dean helped Sam to his feet and helped him onto the bed before reaching for the bottle of pain pills. "Here Sam, you need to take these. I need to clean those burns before they get infected."

Sam looked down at his arm and winced. "How can this be happening Dean? I mean, it's almost like I'm actually there!"

Nick had been silent during the interchange. "You know…I wonder if…but I'm not sure, I mean I only started to look into the history of the kids who burned…" Nick paused, looking at Sam's computer. "Do you think I could use your computer for a minute Sam? I have a hunch."

Sam nodded as he closed his eyes. "Sure Nick…doesn't look like I'll be using it for a few moments!" Sam grimaced as Dean began to clean the burns.

"Sorry Sam, but you know that they have to be cleaned and bandaged. We don't need you to get an infection in them. Now hold still while I finish!" Dean hated that his brother was hurting. He wanted to smash something, but so far there was nothing to smash.

After Dean finished bandaging Sam's arm, he stood and headed to the bathroom to clean up. He looked in the mirror and sighed. He hated Sam's freaky powers, not because he was afraid of them, but because he couldn't protect his brother from their after effects. Dean quickly washed his hands and splashed some water on his face. He wasn't sure what was going on here, but whatever was doing this to his brother was going to pay!

Nick had been reading and taking down some notes before he turned from the computer with a smile on his face. "I think I have something here."

Dean walked back into the bedroom and after making sure that Sam was ok, walked over to look over Nick's shoulder. "What is it?"

"Ok, I've only looked up 10 of the kids who were killed in the fire. It seems that all of them had living parents. They were all sent to the orphanage because their parents couldn't handle their behavioral problems."

Sam opened his eyes and looked at Nick. "So you think they all had some type of ability? Like you and I?"

"I don't just think so, I know it. I first suspected it from some of the things Peggy told me. According to a newspaper article in the local paper, she was sent to the orphanage after her parents feared that she was setting fires in their home. They reported that whenever she was left alone, a fire would break out in the same room. They could never figure out how she was doing it."

Dean looked at Sam "Fire starter?"

Sam shrugged. "Maybe…but it fits with what the kids told me in that last vision…they said they were freaks that no one would want. What if Wendell was collecting kids with abilities?"

Nick looked at Sam with a grim look on his face. "I think that is exactly what he was doing. When those kids turned up dead, the autopsies revealed that some kind of experimentation was being done on the kids…their systems were loaded with different types of mind controlling drugs and it looked like there had been some surgeries attempted as well."

Sam's stomach clenched as he thought about the kind of monster that would be able to do that to an innocent child. "I wonder what he was after?"

Dean stood. "I don't care what he was after…we need to figure out what happened to the bastard and then get rid of him. I bet he's the reason those kids are still trapped in that damn place."

Nick nodded. "I agree, but as I said, there was no record of where he went after the state took over."

Sam sighed. "You know what this means don't you? We have to go there and check it out."

Dean looked at Sam and shook his head. "You're not going anywhere Sam…if you think I'm letting you anywhere near that place your crazy! Look at your arm Sam!"

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean. "Dean, it doesn't matter where I am, apparently this guy is using the kids to get to me. I've already had 3 visions Dean and each one is getting more intense…more real. I don't think it matters where I am, whatever is going on is still going to affect me."

"Sam's right Dean. I knew that I wasn't just dealing with a normal spirit when I entered that place. I mean the place just felt…well, I could almost feel the evil pouring from the walls." Nick shuddered as he recalled his brief visit.

"Fine, but I don't like it. Sam, you need to get some rest. Nick your welcome to use the other bed…I think I'll be up for awhile yet. We'll go visit the place tomorrow morning when it's light out….agreed?"

Sam smiled "As if I had a choice…why do you ask questions when you're going to just do what you want anyway?"

Dean slapped Sam lightly on the shoulder. "Keep it up smart ass!"

Nick hid a smile while he returned to Sam's computer. "You know what, I think I'll see if I can't find anything else out on our friend Wendell. He must be the key to what's going on there."

Sam was trying to keep his eyes open, but the day's events were finally taking their toll on him. He grabbed his brother's arm as he felt himself being pulled into darkness. "Dean…promise you'll wake me?"

Dean saw the fear in Sam's eyes. "Sure Sam, you try to get some rest and I'll keep watch."

Dean watched as his brother's eyes finally closed and his breathing evened out in sleep. He just hoped that Sam would get some peaceful sleep. He had a feeling tomorrow was going to be a long day.

TBC

Raven524: Ok not cliffie and I'm even giving Sam a little rest. See I can be nice to our boys! (LOL). Thanks to all of you who are reviewing this story…I loved to hear from the readers, so keep those reviews coming!


	5. Chapter 5 Sulphur

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**End of Innocence**

**Chapter 5 – Sulphur**

Dean yawned as he opened his eyes and immediately searched for his brother. He sighed as he watched the gentle rise and fall of Sam's chest. It had been a long night…Dean doubted that his brother got more than 30 minutes of sleep at a time. The nightmares were getting worse and Sam was getting harder to wake each time.

Dean flexed his muscles, a little stiff from where he had fallen asleep. Nick had taken the bed and Dean had opted to use the overstuffed chair in the room to grab some sleep. Looking at his watch, it was almost 6:00 in the morning…time to start the day! Dean groaned, so much for grabbing some sleep. Dean decided to try to head for the bathroom and take a quick shower before the others woke up.

As Dean felt the hot water course over his tired shoulders, he thought about what they knew about the case so far. It made him nervous that his brother was being affected and they hadn't even put a foot in the door yet. Turning off the water, Dean quickly got dressed. As he reached for the door, he heard Nick scream from the other room "DEAN...COME QUICK!"

_Sam shuddered as he found himself back at what he now realized was the orphanage. This time, he found himself in a cell like room. There were no windows and the only furniture was a lone wooden chair. Sam looked closer and saw the straps on the arms and legs of the chair. He backed away, heading for the door. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he knew that he didn't want to be in this room._

_As Sam examined the door for a way to escape, he felt a presence behind him. Turning, he saw another small child standing quietly in the corner. "You must have been bad…he only puts us in here when we've been bad."_

_Sam moved closer to the flickering image of the child. "Who put you here?"_

"_I'm not supposed to tell. If I tell, he'll hurt me again." The bottom lip of the small girl trembled as she looked at Sam with tear filled eyes._

"_How did he hurt you?" Sam asked quietly, trying not to frighten the child any further_

_Suddenly the child's face went blank as she stared at him. "I'm sorry…I have to obey or he'll hurt me again!" Sam felt himself thrown against the far wall. As he staggered to his feet he could see the pain on the young girls face and the trembling of her small limbs. _

"_You don't have to do this…you can fight!" Sam yelled as he felt himself picked up and pinned to the wall. He could feel invisible fingers pulling him higher and higher until he was looking down at the young girl from the ceiling. "Please, stop!" Sam gasped, he knew what was going to happen but once again he was powerless to do anything. _

_Sam closed his eyes as he smelled the familiar odor of smoke…but this time there was something else…he thought he smelled…sulphur! Sam opened his eyes and searched the room, but the only other occupant was the young girl. _

_He heard her begin to cry softly and his heart began to break for the small child. "I'm sorry, but I won't kill…you can't make me!" The fire swept under the door, and soon engulfed the room in flames. As the young girl began to burn, she turned her terror filled eyes up to Sam. "Only you can stop this Sam…you have to save us!" Then she was gone as the flames consumed her fragile body._

Dean raced from the bathroom and stopped in horror as he saw his brother pinned to the ceiling in the middle of the room. Dean swallowed a few times as the vision of Jessica burning on the ceiling flashed into his mind. "Sammy! What the hell!"

Before Dean could move he saw his brother begin to jerk as if he was trying to fight some unseen force. "You bastard…I will find you and kill you for what you've done…leave them alone!" Sam cried as the tears streamed down his face. His breath was coming in gasps and the sweat was pouring down his face. "SAMMY!" Dean yelled as he saw his brother suddenly fall from the ceiling to the floor below. There was a sickening crunch as his brother's limp body hit the floor, he wasn't moving.

Nick and Dean both rushed to Sam's side. Dean carefully checked Sam for injuries before turning him onto his back. "Sam you're scaring me here…come on little brother wake up!" Dean carefully patted Sam on the cheek.

Sam opened his eyes and noticed two things at once. First, he was lying on the floor with both Dean and Nick looking at him with concerned faces and second, his head felt like it was going to explode. "What happened?" Sam asked as he tried to sit up. But the room began to spin and he quickly lay back down.

"Whoa take it easy there Sam; I think you hit your head pretty hard. Let me and Nick do all the work ok?" Dean motioned to Nick who helped him get Sam back onto the bed. Nick helped support Sam while Dean quickly went to get their medical supplies. A few moments later, Sam felt his brother putting a hand on his shoulder as something wet and soft caressed his face.

"Can you open your eyes for me Sam? I need to see your pupils." Sam slowly opened his eyes, but winced as the pain in his head increased again along with the swirling in his stomach that warned a trip to the bathroom was probably a good idea.

Dean watched as his brother grimaced in pain. "Well your eyes look fine Sam, but you have another bruise to add to your collection. Dean noticed that a bruise was forming along the hairline on Sam's face. "Does anything else hurt Sam?" Dean asked as he continued to wipe the sweat and tears from his brother's face. At least the road burn seemed to be healing; soon it would only be a bad memory…Dean still shuddered when he thought about Sam's quick exit from the car.

Sam groaned, "Where do I start Dean…I feel like I got hit by a car. What happened?" He asked for the second time.

"Well, you were sort of floating." Dean watched as Sam's eyes opened wider, the look would have been priceless if Dean hadn't had the picture of Jessica's death fresh in his mind.

"Stop kidding around Dean…what really happened!" Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing; his brother had to be pulling his leg.

"Seriously Dude, ask Nick. You were pinned to the ceiling…then you fell. Can you remember anything?" Dean watched as Sam closed his eyes, after a moment, his eyes flew open again, fear and disgust blazing in their depths.

"He tortured them Dean…he tortured them to use their powers for evil. God Dean, they were just innocent kids and he made them kill for him!" Sam could feel the bile rising in his throat, but this time he wasn't going to give in.

"Who tortured them Sam?" Dean asked quietly, trying to keep his brother calm.

"I think…I think Wendell was either a demon or possessed by one. I smelled sulphur Dean, just before…Oh God…just before she burned" Sam stood and stumbled towards the bathroom, his stomach would no longer obey him as he fell to his knees and once again vomited helplessly into the toilet.

"Nick, get me everything you can on this Wendell guy…I want to know where he was born, hell I even want to know his shoe size. We have to find out what he is and kill him before it's too late." Dean headed for the bathroom to help his brother.

"Too late for what Dean?" Nick called after him.

"The bastard is after Sam…he's using the kids to get to Sam! We have to stop him before he succeeds!"

TBC

Raven524: Ok, the baddie has appeared…sort of…well not actually, but he will be making his grand entrance soon ;p Poor Sam just can't seem to get a break, but then this is one of my stories! Hope you all are enjoying this one! You can always let me know by pressing the little button!


	6. Chapter 6 Trapped

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**End of Innocence**

**Chapter 6 – Trapped**

"_The bastard is after Sam…he's using the kids to get to Sam! We have to stop him before he succeeds!" _

Dean looked over at his brother as they headed for the orphanage. Sam was sleeping with his head against the window. He knew Sam was exhausted, but he had refused to stay behind. Dean looked forward again trying to quell the bad feeling he had about this job. If a demon was involved, then Sam was at risk. And Dean didn't like putting his brother at risk…it went against the big brother handbook.

"So, you found nothing unusual about our friend Wendell?" Dean asked again, hoping that they had missed something.

"No, but from what I've read, prior to his taking over the orphanage, he was a pillar of the community. This one article that was written right after the state took over the orphanage has more than one interview with people who had known him. All of them expressed their shock over what he had done. A woman who worked with him at his previous job told the reporter that Wendell was the nicest man she had ever known…she couldn't believe he was capable of torturing children." Nick continued to read from Sam's laptop.

"He was possessed" came the quiet reply from Sam. He sat up and began to rub his temples. "He must have been possessed by a demon. That would account for his change in behavior. But if Wendell died in the fire, why is the demon still hanging around? Why is it holding the children here?"

"I don't know Sam…but we can't worry about that now…if it's a demon, we need to find the right banishing spell and get rid of him. The kids will then be able to move on with Nick's help."

Sam smiled. "Dean, you know it is never that easy."

"Well a guy can hope can't he?" Dean grinned at Sam, glad to see his brother was still with him.

As the pulled up in front of the old building, Sam felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. "Well, looks like we found the right place."

"Spidey senses?" Dean asked

"Big time…we should go in prepared Dean." Sam rubbed his temple, the headache that had been with him since yesterday was still pounding in his head.

"You sure you're up for this Sam…you know we can always come back some other time." Dean didn't like the pain he saw in his brother's eyes.

"The sooner we find this bastard, the sooner I'll be able to get a good night's sleep Dean." Sam went to the trunk and began to load his back pack with what they were going to need.

Dean looked at Nick, a slight frown on his face. "You know Nick; this is going to be a little different than your normal gig. Can you handle a weapon?"

Nick smiled. "Don't worry Dean; I've had to protect myself before. You know not all of my former clients know that they want to move on…sometimes they take a little encouragement."

Dean pulled out his shotgun loaded with rock salt and handed another one to Nick. "This is all the encouragement I usually need."

Nick shook his head as he followed the brothers into the building. He was glad that they had agreed to help him with this one. He had handled his share of nasty poltergeists and spirits, but this job had felt wrong from the beginning. "So how do you want to handle this Dean?"

Dean looked back and winked. "If it moves…shoot it!"

Sam snorted. "Real good advice Dean…so when your ass if full of rock salt, don't blame Nick. He'd be just following orders!"

Dean slapped Sam affectionately on the back of the head. The hunters quickly entered the building, each of them on alert for anything unusual. Sam looked over and saw Dean pull out his home made EMF reader. The needle was jumping indicating that there was activity. "Man, they're usually not this active during the day…do you see anything Nick?"

Nick was standing in the middle of the entryway. He had his eyes closed and was reaching out, trying to let the lost souls know that he was back. Dean watched in fascination as Nick slowly began to scan the room, a small smile on his face as he began to speak to the empty room.

"Don't be afraid. My friends and I are here to help." Nick turned to Dean and Sam. "There's a group of kids here but they're afraid. I can almost taste their fear."

Dean looked a Sam who shook his head. At least that was one ability he didn't have to worry about. "You can actually see them?" Dean asked quietly.

Nick smiled. "Don't sound surprised Dean, not all spirits manifest as little globes of light. Only the very strong ones are able to actually manifest so that they can appear to the human world. Most spirits are just out of eyesight, lingering trying to get our attention."

"Well they have my attention!" Dean said swallowing. He definitely didn't like dealing with something he couldn't even see.

"Nick, can you ask them what happened to Wendell?" Sam asked quietly, not wanting to scare the children. He didn't tell Dean, but even though he couldn't see them. He could sense them; he felt their presence and could tell that they were not going to hurt them. Just like he could sense that something evil was definitely in this building…that is what he needed to find.

Nick walked over towards a corner of the room and knelt down. "My name is Nick. I know that you are scared, but we need you tell us where Wendell is…can you tell me what happened?"

Nick smiled as a young girl of about 10 years of age walked towards him. She kept looking around as if someone was watching her. "My name is Susan Marie Henderson, but most of the kids here call me Susie."

"Hello Susie, you look like you are the oldest…are there other children here with you?"

"Yes, but they are too afraid of him to come out. He does bad things to you if you don't do what he wants…"

"If you tell me where we can find him, we can help you Susie. You won't have to be afraid of him anymore." Nick noticed that the other children were looking up the stairs as if they expected something or someone to be coming down them any moment. "Is he upstairs Susie?"

Suddenly the temperature in the room dropped and the children scattered, disappearing from view as Nick turned to Dean and Sam. "Something is happening…the kids have disappeared."

Sam looked up the stairs as Dean moved towards the steps. "Do you smell it Dean?" Sam asked quietly

Dean nodded as he started to walk up the stairs. "Yep, definitely sulphur. Looks like Wendell is home."

Sam and Nick followed Dean up the stairs as they continued their search. Nick once again was impressed at the teamwork of the two brothers. Dean took point and Sam brought up the rear, guarding both Dean and Nick's back. They didn't need to speak, each trusting the other to do their part. Nick almost bumped into Dean when he stopped and pointed to a room at near the end of the hall. "That looks like his office. Maybe we can find something in there to help us."

As they approached the office, Nick noticed a flicker of motion off to his right. "Guys, there's something over there."

Sam moved in front of Nick, looking at where he was pointing. "Is it another spirit Nick?"

Nick closed his eyes briefly and when he opened them again he nodded. It's a small boy Sam. "I'm going to try to talk to him."

Dean nodded at Sam. "Go ahead, I'll start going through the files to see what Wendell was up to."

Nick and Sam continued to follow the young boy. Sam was relying on Nick to guide him as he still couldn't see anything. "What's he doing Nick?"

"I'm not sure, he's walking away from us…but it's almost like he's trying to show us something. Should we follow?" Nick was sure that the child wouldn't hurt them, but he had no idea where they would be led.

Sam pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed his brother. "Dean, the kid is leading us back downstairs…are you ok?"

"I'm fine Sam…just be careful. Make sure you call me back every 15 minutes. I found some of the medical records Sam; it looks like he was trying to brain wash these kids. I can't believe no one found this sooner Sam, it looks pretty bad."

Sam promised to be careful as he hung up the phone and relayed to Nick what Dean had found so far. "It kind of tracks with my visions…the kid in the last one said he wouldn't kill. I wonder how many of these kids he managed to get under his control?"

"Probably quite a few Sam. It's probably why he targeted children. They would be easier to manipulate than an adult. But I don't understand what he was trying to gain by this. Why did he need these kids to kill?" Nick noticed that the young boy was stopping at the bottom of the stairs, looking up as if waiting for them to catch up. "Well, looks like he is definitely leading us somewhere Sam."

Sam nodded and followed. The bad feeling in the pit of his stomach continued to grow with each passing moment. Suddenly Nick stopped and stared at a doorway that looked like it led to the lower levels. "Ah Sam, he just went through that door. Maybe we should wait for Dean before we… argh!" Nick felt himself thrown against the wall with enough force to knock the wind out of him. He struggled to his feet and watched in horror as the door opened and Sam was pulled into the blackness beyond. He could still hear Sam yelling "NICK GET OUT! FIND DEAN!"

Nick staggered back towards the other stairway, moving as quickly as he could. But once again, he felt himself being pulled. Nick grabbed the end of the rail on the stairway and yelled. "DEAN! DEAN HELP!"

Nick felt himself being pulled into a small room off the main entrance. He continued to struggle, calling for Dean as he was pushed into the room and the door slammed shut. Looking around him, he couldn't see anything as there was no window or light coming into the room. Nick refused to panic, he had to find Dean and tell him what happened. He turned as he heard a quiet sobbing in the far corner.

Nick closed his eyes and found the calm that allowed him to see the spirits. As he opened his eyes he smiled. Peggy was sitting in the corner, tears falling from her sad eyes. "I'm sorry, you're just trying to help us…but he's too strong." Nick's eyes grew larger as he saw the small girl look at the door that he had just come through. At first there was nothing but a faint smell of smoke, but before Nick could react, the door burst into flames trapping him inside the room.

Nick coughed as the smoke quickly became thick, he could feel himself losing consciousness as he turned to look at the young girl. Her face wreathed in pain as she seemed to be fighting some internal battle. The last thing he heard before blacking out was her small voice. "I won't kill for you…I won't!"

TBC

Raven524: Of course, we now have the boys separated and our poor boy Nick is really in dire straights. Sam is in the clutches of the bad guy and Dean is doing research? Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come charging to the rescue before too long (or not…). Don't forget to tell me how you like this so far! Reviews really make my day!


	7. Chapter 7 Evil Revealed

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**End of Innocence**

**Chapter 7 – Evil Revealed**

Dean had heard Nick yelling for help as he closed the file he had been reading. He jumped to his feet and headed towards the stairs, but stopped in shock as he saw smoke billowing in the entryway below. "Nick!" Dean yelled as he grabbed the fire extinguisher from the wall and headed down the stairs. He figured where there was smoke, there was fire and unfortunately, he'd also probably find Nick and Sam.

Dean looked in awe as he saw a doorway off the main entryway burst into flames. He hurried towards the door and began to use the extinguisher. Luckily the fire hadn't spread too far before Dean was able to put it out. As the flames died, Dean dropped the extinguisher and cautiously entered the room. It was dark and filled with smoke, causing Dean's eyes to water as he began to search for Nick and his brother. He walked in a few more feet and suddenly fell forward. "What the hell!" Dean said as he felt Nick's body lying on the floor. Dean pulled the unconscious man up and placing him over his shoulder, he quickly exited the room.

Dean quickly checked Nick and saw that he wasn't breathing. "Crap…come on man, don't do this!" Dean knew that he had to get Nick breathing again soon. He looked back at the room and noticed that the smoke had cleared and there was no sign of his lanky brother. "Sammy!" Dean yelled as he knelt beside Nick and began mouth to mouth resuscitation. It seemed like it took forever before Nick began to cough.

Dean watched as the young man struggled back to consciousness. He was startled when Nick grabbed his hand in a tight grip, as he choked out one word. "Sam"

Dean helped Nick sit up. "Take it easy Nick; we need to get you to a hospital to have your lungs checked out."

"No! Need…to…Sam's in trouble…basement door." Nick continued to cough violently, straining to catch his breath. He had to let Dean know what happened.

"Ok Nick, I hear you…do you think you can show me?" Dean helped the young man to his feet. He placed Nick's arm over his shoulder and started to head where Nick pointed.

As they came to the door that had closed behind Sam, Dean let Nick down gently. "You just sit here for a moment and rest Nick. If I don't come back up…you high tail it out of here."

Nick blinked, still trying to catch his breath. His lungs felt like they were on fire and his head was spinning. But he had no intention of leaving Sam and Dean behind. He watched as Dean tried to open the door.

"Well there's a shock…the damn thing is locked." Dean put his ear to the door and listened, but he didn't hear any sounds on the other side of the door. "Sammy?" Dean called softly, hoping that his brother had just gotten locked into a room like Nick. But there was no response.

"Ok, we tried it the easy way, now…Argh!" Dean felt himself thrown across the room. "Son of a bitch!" Dean said as he stood and headed back to the door, this time the shot gun was in his hands. But once again he was hurled back away from the door, the shot gun flying out of his hands and landing at the other end of the room.

Nick stood up and moved towards Dean, he placed a calming hand on Dean's shoulder as Dean once again tried to lurch to his feet. "Dean, we aren't going to get in that way." Nick croaked, his throat was on fire and his head hurt, but he wasn't going to leave Dean or Sam here. It was his fault that Sam was in trouble…he was the one who invited them here and he was going to see it through.

Dean looked at Nick and sighed. He had seen that stubborn look on Sam's face. "So, you aren't going to leave are you?"

"No, face it Dean you need help and I'm the only one close enough to give it to you." Nick swallowed again, talking was really difficult.

Dean noticed Nick's difficulty. He moved over to his back pack that had fallen off the first time he was thrown. He reached in side and came back with a couple of pills and a bottle of water. "Here Nick, take these for your head and drink this, it should help with your throat. Try to keep talking to a minimum and you should be fine."

Nick smiled, "You don't have to take care of me Dude."

Dean smirked, "Who's taking care of you, I need you in top shape if you're going to help me find Sammy…and what did I say about talking?"

Dean was worried. His brother was missing and he was sure that their friend Wendell had something to do with it. He just hoped that Sam would be able to handle things until they could figure out a way to get to him. "Come on Nick; let's go back to Wendell's office. Maybe we can find a blueprint or something to help us find another way into the basement. There has to be more than one way in.

Nick nodded and bent to pick up the shot gun that Dean had dropped as he followed Dean back up the stairs.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam slowly opened his eyes and stared into the gloom. He was in the room from his vision. He tried to move, but discovered that he was strapped to the chair. He tried to remember how he got here, the last thing he remembered was being with Nick; then he was pulled down the stairs. He must have hit his head on the way to the bottom. Sam swallowed as another wave of dizziness assailed his senses. A lone light came on over his head, causing Sam to moan from the sudden brightness. He watched as the door to the cell opened, trying to see what was coming.

A stooped figure entered, pushing a tray that contained a number of instruments on it. Sam swallowed as he began to struggle against the straps that were holding him in place. But the straps held firm.

Sam took a closer look at the old man as he shuffled into the room. If he were free, he could have easily taken the man. "Who are you?" Sam asked, trying to keep the fear from his voice.

The man looked up, a sad expression on his tired face. "I'm glad to see you're awake, you really took a nasty fall down those stairs young man."

"No thanks to you…who are you and what do you want?"

"I just want to rest, I'm so tired…but I can't, he won't let me go…I can't find them by myself anymore, so I need your help Sam."

Sam stared at the old man. "How do you know my name Wendell?"

Sam shivered as the man's eyes suddenly turned black as night, the tired face replaced with an evil sneer as he replied. "My father sends his regards Sammy boy!"

"I should have known. What's a matter is your father too scared to show himself?" Sam glared at the demon.

"He doesn't need to Sam. I was strong enough to take over Wendell here and believe me; he was just as powerful as you in his day. He gave me quite a chase and took a little convincing, but now he's mine to do with as I please."

Sam blinked as some of the pieces began to fit. "Wendell has abilities…just like all the children you trapped here."

"Yes, it was a nice fit, Wendell would find them for me and then we would work on them, molding them to serve my father's needs."

Sam grinned. "Well something didn't work out, the place burned down and the state took away your prize, I bet your father was real happy with you!"

Wendell scowled as he advanced towards Sam, grabbing a small knife from the cart as he came. "He left me trapped here…trapped by the souls that I had harvested for him. All because of few of them were able to resist. If I had just a little more time…but that doesn't matter now. All will be forgiven if I can turn you Sam…you are the key that will unlock his fury Sam."

The demon's words came back to him, maybe this demon would tell him what the fire demon had planned for him and the other psychics like him. "So what is this big plan? So far, it seems that your father has a big steamy pile of nothing!"

"Ahhh…but that will change once you agree to serve him Sam. And believe me, before we are through with you, you will beg me to let you serve him."

Sam shook his head and glared at Wendell. "Never, there is nothing you can do to me that will make me change my mind…nothing!"

"We'll see Sammy; every man has his breaking point…Wendell had his and he said the same thing to me. Let's see if we can find yours Sam, what will it takes to break you?"

TBC

Raven524: Ok so the site isn't sending out email alerts or reviews again (grrrr!) So, I'm not ignoring you guys, just not sure that you are getting responses, so I thought I'd wait until they clear up the glitch with the system. In the meantime, I'll keep posting both stories…hopefully you all will be able to find the updates. Thanks for reading and reviewing…even though I don't get the alerts, I still read them on the site!


	8. Chapter 8 First Break

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**End of Innocence**

**Chapter 8 – First Break**

"_We'll see Sammy; every man has his breaking point…Wendell had his and he said the same thing to me. Let's see if we can find yours Sam, what will it takes to break you?"_

Dean was getting frustrated. He and Nick had spent the whole day combing through the records in Wendell's office and still hadn't found a way to get into the basement. Dean had gone back twice to try to get through the door, but had met with the same results each time. They had circled the building but there was no outside entrance into the lower level of the building. As each minute passed, Dean was more worried about what was happening with his brother.

"Damn it…there just aren't any answers here!" Dean slammed the folder down on the desk making Nick jump.

"Dean, I have an idea…the blueprints for this building have to be at City Hall. It's already dark outside, we get there, break in and be back in less than an hour. I know you don't want to leave Sam, but there is nothing here to help us." Nick's throat was still sore, but at least the headache had lessened as the day wore on.

"I can't just leave him Nick…who knows what that bastard is doing to him right now."

"Look, we can sit around here and hope that something comes up or we can go find what we need…either way, Sam is stuck until we can get more information."

Dean sighed. He knew that Nick was right, but he was afraid if they left…they'd never get back in or worse yet, they wouldn't find Sam in time. "Ok, but we make it quick and we make sure that we can get back into this place…we'll break out one of the windows on the first floor before we leave."

Nick nodded. "Dean, I know this is hard, but I don't think that Wendell wants to kill Sam. He tortured the kids and used brain washing techniques on them, be he wanted them alive…somehow I don't think the fire was his idea."

Dean grabbed onto the slim thread of hope that Nick was throwing out as he gathered his things. "Let's go…the sooner we get what we need, the sooner we can get Sam!"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam felt the cold air on his skin as he tried to open his eyes. The pain had stopped only a short while ago. Sam had never felt the amount of pain that he had felt over the past few hours. He looked at the bloodied instruments on the table beside him and realized that they were stained with his blood.

His clothes had been cut from him long ago, exposing his naked skin to the different sharp objects and implements that Wendell relished using on him. The whole time he had been torturing Sam, Wendell had smiled and laughed as if Sam's pain was feeding him. Sam swallowed, his throat sore from the screams that had been ripped from his torn body. He just wanted it to end, but he refused to give Wendell what he wanted. He wouldn't allow the demon within Wendell to take over his soul.

The door opened a few moments later as Wendell returned. He had a tray with food and water on it. "Hi there Sammy, how are you feeling?"

Sam refused to answer, but instead glared at the man.

"Cat got your tongue Sammy? Well that's ok, I've got some food and drink here for you. We can't have you getting sick now can we?" Wendell laughed at his own joke.

Sam turned his head and clamped his lips shut. He wasn't going to eat anything that Wendell brought for him. No matter how thirsty or hungry he got, he didn't trust the man.

"Come on Sammy, I'm not asking much of you…all you have to do is eat the food I prepared for you and drink this water. Surely you can do that much can't you?" Wendell brought the plate with the food on it over to Sam and held it under his nose. Sam's stomach rolled at the sight of the greasy meatloaf and mashed potatoes that seemed to be swimming in grease. Once again he turned his face.

"Oh, I see the problem, you can't use your hands. Well don't worry Sammy…I've had plenty of practice feeding kids…I can feed you too. Just open your mouth and I'll put it in for you." Wendell picked up the fork and looked at Sam.

"NO!" Sam shouted as he clamped his mouth shut. Before Sam could respond the fork in Wendell's hand moved and stabbed Sam's left hand. The tines digging deep into the meat of his hand and causing excruciating pain. Sam couldn't help it, he screamed.

"Now let's try this again Sam…Open wide…No?" The fork went into Sam's other hand forcing yet another scream from Sam's lips.

"Look Sam, I can keep this up all night, but somehow I don't think you'll last that long. Now open up and eat for me, please?"

Sam felt the tears falling down his cheeks as he looked at the man standing in front of him. It would be so easy to give in, but something in Sam knew that if he gave in now…it would be harder for him to resist later. He shook his head and turned once again from the food.

"OK Sam, but just remember you asked for this!" Wendell used the fork to continue to pierce Sam's body, each time followed by the command to eat. Sam lost track of time, his world had shrank down to the small amount of time between each stab of the fork.

"_Dean…hurry"_ Sam thought as he screamed once more. _"I can't take it much more Dean…please hurry!"_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean and Nick were searching through the county records. "These blueprints are useless Nick…we need to get back. I'll figure out a way through that door…"

Nick didn't hear Dean as his eyes began to light up. "Dean…I think I found something!"

Dean walked over to look at what Nick was reviewing. "I decided to check out the sewer layout and bingo…look at this."

Dean followed Nick's finger and smiled. "Well I'll be…good job Nick! We can use the sewer system to get into the basement."

"You got it, there's an entrance about a mile from the property. From the looks of these diagrams, it is a straight shot to the basement and there appears to be more than one access panel into the building."

Dean hit Nick on the shoulder as he rolled up the diagram and headed for the door. "Come on, it's going to take us a little time to get there and I don't want Sammy to be alone one more second than he has to!"

A short time later, Dean was working on the lock that sealed the entrance to the sewer. Nick was standing guard, a position that was normally held by his little brother. God, he hoped that Sam was ok. It had been over 12 hours since his brother had disappeared. "Got it…let's go Nick!" Dean said as he quickly entered the dark sewer. He just hoped that they didn't run into too many rats…he hated rats!

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam gagged as Wendell continued to force the food down his throat. The taste was horrible, but Wendell continued to put the food in Sam's mouth and watched him to make sure that he swallowed. "There now that wasn't too bad was it Sammy? All you have to do, is do what I ask and the pain will go away. Now open up again, you need to drink this water."

Sam obeyed as the tears continued to fall down his cheeks. Once again, he almost gagged as the water was poured down his sore throat…the water had a metallic taste to it which probably meant that Sam was right…Wendell had put something in it. But Sam didn't care. He just wanted the pain to end.

"Now I know you must be tired and this chair is no place for you to sleep, so you sit tight while I go make up a nice soft bed for you…I'll be back in a few minutes."

Sam could feel himself getting sleepy as Wendell's form began to shimmer. "What did you put in the water?"

"Just a little something to make you easier to handle Sammy…don't worry, it won't kill you. But I can't guarantee it won't hurt a little." Wendell laughed as he slammed the door and turned off the light.

Sam was left alone in the dark, the pain from the wounds all over his body throbbing and now a new pain was making itself known in his stomach. He groaned as the first wave of pain hit, he was ashamed that he had given in and he was afraid that it was just the beginning of a slippery slope to the demon getting what he wanted.

"Dean…please find me!" Sam sobbed softly as he tried to ride the wave of pain radiating from his stomach. "Oh God, DEAN!" Sam screamed, but no one answered as the dark pressed down on him.

TBC

Raven524: Once again thanks to everyone who is reading and especially to those who are still sending reviews. The site is still not sending out alerts, so please accept my heartfelt thanks! I will try to respond to your wonderful reviews once the site allows it. Thanks again…now on with the story!


	9. Chapter 9 Rescue Plans

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**End of Innocence**

**Chapter 9 – Rescue Plans**

"_Dean…please find me!" Sam sobbed softly as he tried to ride the wave of pain radiating from his stomach. "Oh God, DEAN!" Sam screamed, but no one answered as the dark pressed down on him._

Dean and Nick had been moving down the sewer tunnel for what seemed like an eternity. Dean shuddered as another rat ran across his foot. "Sammy, you're going to owe me big time for this!" Dean mumbled as he moved forward. He stopped and pulled out the diagram and after reviewing it for a moment, he turned to Nick. "The first entrance to the basement should be coming up soon. I'll go first…if anything happens, just get out of here quick ok Nick?"

"Dean, I told you…I'm not leaving until Sam is safe. Don't worry; I'll have your back." Nick whispered as they continued down the dark tunnel.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam blinked and looked around his new surroundings. He must have lost consciousness, because he didn't remember coming to the new room. He looked down and found that he was now strapped down to a metal operating table. "Just great!" He mumbled as he tried to loosen the tight straps that were holding him down.

Once again a bright light was turned on over his head as he heard Wendell approach the table. "Hello Sam…I hope you had a nice nap. I'm sorry it couldn't be longer, but we have much to do and not much time to do it. You know with the kids, I was able to take my time…some of them took months before they broke."

"What's the rush?" Sam whispered, shocked at how weak his voice was sounding.

"Those little brats are getting stronger…but they won't be able to stop me. They tried before and failed, they will fail again."

"So the kids outsmarted you…you were done in by a group of children? No wonder your father left you here." Sam laughed, trying to buy as much time as he could by antagonizing the man.

"Not just any children Sam…they all had special abilities…abilities that properly cultivated would help my father with his plans…But they no longer matter because there are more where they came from…aren't there Sammy?" Wendell sneered as he saw his mark hit home.

"What's the matter Sammy, you have powerful abilities and yet you let your fear keep you from using them to their full potential. Well, I can help you with that. All you have to do is let me in Sam, then the pain and suffering will end. Your father and brother will be safe, I promise you. There is only one ending for you Sam and it ends with my father."

Sam swallowed as his darkest fears were being brought to light. But he refused to give in to the fear and he would not allow the bastard to use him to hurt anyone. "You couldn't get those kids to kill for you and neither will I. You're just wasting your time Wendell."

Wendell laughed as he walked forward towards Sam, a syringe in his hand. "While I could keep bleeding you all day and night, I really can't let your body die Sam. So, I guess we will have to move onto something a little less physically taxing."

Sam jerked as the needle entered his arm. He could feel the solution burning as it traveled up his arm. "What is that?"

"Just a little cocktail I cooked up. I normally reserve this as a last resort…some of the kids who received this treatment died and the others went insane. But insanity is fine Sam…it will just make you easier to control. Enjoy the ride!"

Sam began to feel the affects of the drugs as his mind began to wander. Sam's body began to jerk and his breathing became labored as he fought against the images invading his mind. All his worst nightmares were attacking him, leaving him breathless. Sam's eyes filled with tears as he felt himself losing his hold on reality…he was being locked into a nightmare world and he didn't think that this time he would be able to get out.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Peggy sat in the middle of the circle of children. All of them looking to her for guidance. She always thought it was funny that they looked to her. She wasn't the oldest or even the strongest, but it had been her plan that had trapped the demon.

"Sam is losing Peggy, I thought you said he was strong" A small boy asked quietly from the back of the room.

"He is strong Nathan…he can banish the demon with his brother's help. Then Nick will show all of you the way to a better place. But we still need to do our part. The demon has made his last mistake…he gave Sam the drugs to break his mind."

"But Peggy, those drugs could kill him. He's already weak from the wounds and poisons that Wendell had used. We need to let the demon go, and then maybe Nick can help us." Susie said as she leaned against the wall.

"No, how can we release him…after all we have suffered, all this time we have remained strong and have kept him here. If we let him go, he will infect someone else and start over again. No, we need to help Sam, and now that the demon has given him the drug we can do it."

"How?" Nathan asked quietly

"Simple, those of you who have the ability to enter minds need to focus on helping Sam. He won't be able to block you anymore. Tell him what he needs to know and help him to hold on until his brother gets here. The rest of us will try to shield Dean's movements from Wendell. I will go to him and lead him to Sam."

"But what if Sam can't hold the demon long enough for it to be banished Peggy?" another child piped up.

"We have all sensed his power; even from far away…besides Susie, you saw this in your visions didn't you?"

Susie nodded. "Yes, but we also know that things can happen to change the outcome of my visions…"

"Yes, but I know we can do this. Now come here and we'll make assignments. By this time tomorrow, it will be over one way or the other." Peggy gathered the children together as they finished making their plans.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean came to the ladder that led up to the opening into the basement. He slung the shot gun he had been carrying over his shoulder and slowly started to climb to the top. He came to a grate that was covering the entrance. Luckily, the lock was simple to pick and he carefully pushed the grate aside before climbing into the basement.

Dean expected that something would jump out or throw him and was a little unnerved that nothing happened. He leaned over and helped Nick join him as the two surveyed the boiler room. "Ok Nick lets find a door out of here and find Sam."

Nick nodded, but suddenly he felt a presence. He put his hand on Dean's arm. "Hold on Dean, I think one of the kids is here." Nick closed his eyes and concentrated. When he opened his eyes he saw Peggy.

"Ah…hi Peggy" Nick wasn't sure that this was a good thing. The last time he had spoken to her, she had tried to burn him to death.

"Peggy, isn't that the fire starter? The one who tried to barbeque you earlier?" Dean asked quietly.

Nick smiled. "Yes, but I don't think she means us any harm; do you sweetheart?"

"No, I didn't want to hurt you…I placed the fire so that you could get out…he wanted me to burn you, but I wouldn't do it."

"Smart girl, can you help us find Sam?" Nick watched as the girl smiled for the first time since he had seen her and some of the fear had left her eyes.

"Yes, we must hurry. Sam is not doing very well and he needs his big brother to help him." Peggy began to walk, motioning for them to follow.

"What did she say Nick?" Dean asked as he followed Nick.

"She is taking us to Sam, but Dean…she said he's not doing well and needs you. We have to hurry!"

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" Dean said as he followed Nick and the unseen ghost, he just hoped that this time they would find his brother.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, so we have Dean on the way to rescue Sam…and the kids are trying to help. Let's just hope Sam can hold on till help arrives (LOL). Don't forget to send a review!


	10. Chapter 10 This Side of Madness

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**End of Innocence**

**Chapter 10 – This side of Madness**

Sam jerked on the table, tears falling from his eyes as the current flowed through his body causing him pain. A voice echoed in the room. "You know you can't fight me much longer Sammy boy…you've given it a good try. Even your brother wouldn't blame you if you gave in."

Sam blinked as the distorted face of his torturer appeared in front of him. He flinched as he saw Wendell's eyes change from black to a fire red. In their depths Sam swore he saw the fires of hell staring back at him. "NO! Go away…won't let you hurt…DEAN!"

Sam felt the sting of a needle in his hand and moaned. "No more, please…I'll be good Dad; just don't let him get me!" Sam watched as Wendell's face was replaced by his father.

"Stop your crying Sam! You know you deserve this…you killed your mother."

"No, Dad, I didn't…how could I?" Sam struggled, trying to escape the hate he saw in his father's eyes.

"I knew you were no good from the beginning, but I protected you. I made Dean take care of you because you were too weak to take care of yourself. You've always been the weak one in our family. You couldn't even kill the demon when you had your chance. Was it because you wanted to save him?"

"NO! He killed Mom, he killed Jess…I'd never save him…I had to save you Dad, please why are you saying this?" Sam could feel his world spiraling out of control. Part of him was trying to tell him that this wasn't happening, but he was having trouble hearing that small voice of reason.

"You couldn't kill the demon Sam! You know that you belong to him and you want to join him…well go ahead then, join him!"

"NO…not my father…a trick…won't give in" Sam's body continued to convulse on the table as Wendell continued to use the combination of pain and drugs to break him down. Suddenly Wendell looked up and sneered. "Oh no you don't… you little brats, I can see what you are trying to do and it won't work!"

Wendell turned the current off and patted Sam on the shoulder. "Looks like we need to take a quick break Sam. You just relax…I'll be back as soon as I take care of some pesky kids. They are trying to perform a banishing ritual again…how many times do I have to tell them, they aren't strong enough!"

Sam didn't hear anything Wendell was saying as he continued to fight the images that kept playing through his mind. The pain in his body was now dulled compared to the pain that the memories were causing….he gasped as Jess appeared above him, her eyes angry as she stared down at him. "Why Sam? Why did you kill me?"

"I didn't…I couldn't" Sam choked out, his voice a mere whisper.

"You knew, you saw what would happen, but you chose your brother over me. You can't have him Sam…I'm going to take him from you!"

"NO! Jess please!" Sam's eyes filled with tears as he saw the figure of Jessica change to his brother. "Sammy help me!" Dean cried as he struggled. Sam screamed "NO! DEAN…Please don't leave me!" But Dean just shook his head sadly as he looked down at his little brother. "I have to go Sam; you're no longer my brother. You chose to save the demon, you belong with him."

"Dean please" Sam whispered, as he felt himself shatter.

"Good bye Sam!" Dean said softly as he burst into flames and burned in front of Sam's eyes. Just like the children had burned. Sam screamed and continued to scream until there was nothing left. He sought the darkness, the last place he could hide from what was happening to him. There was only one thing left to him now and that was to disappear…the demon couldn't reach him there, no one could. Sam moved closer to the darkness of his own mind, willing himself to close himself off from the outside world, the pain, the fear.

"Sam, you can't go there." A small boy appeared in front of Sam, blocking his escape.

"Get out of my way…I won't let him take me…It's the only way."

"Sam listen to us!" The boy was joined by a half dozen other children. They surrounded Sam preventing him for moving.

"Why are you doing this…I can't stop him by myself. If I go back, I'll give in…he'll win" Sam felt the tears of shame rolling down his cheeks as he admitted his defeat.

"No he won't Sam. You will be ok if you can hold on until the drugs are out of your system. What you are thinking. Seeing…none of it is real."

"But you are? How do I know you're not another trick to get to me?" Sam wanted to believe, needed to believe he could get back.

"You don't know I guess, but we are here to help you Sam. We have been fighting this demon for decades now and we are getting tired. We've been able to hold him here, but eventually he will break free and find someone else to do his dirty work." Nathan spoke quietly, reaching out to touch Sam gently on the arm.

"You are the key Sam…you can hold him long enough for your brother to banish him. We can help you, we can help you focus your energy to hold him inside, prevent him from escaping."

"Why me? I mean you all obviously have great powers…why couldn't you banish him. You've held him here…I don't even have control of my powers yet." Sam shook his head, trying to clear the fog that seemed to be creeping in on him.

"No Sam, you don't understand, we never had time for our abilities to develop naturally. The demon forced them to show early thinking that they would be easy to control, but he couldn't figure out how to increase our powers."

"So, how have you been able to hold him here?" Sam shook his head as he watched the fear enter the child's face.

"Peggy came up with the plan. You see some of us were beginning to give in and in time, our powers would have grown as we did. She knew that we couldn't fight him as long as he could control our earthly bodies."

"So Peggy set the fire that killed you all, including Wendell?" Sam guessed, shivering at the lengths that the children had to go to and amazed that they had the strength to carry through with the plan.

"Yes, but Wendell wasn't killed in the fire. He had hidden in the sewer beneath this basement, hiding until everyone cleared out and the building was closed. Then he returned. But he didn't count on us being here." The child looked older than his years, his innocence taken from him long before Sam was even aware that demons existed.

"You trapped his earthly body in the building, preventing him from escaping and because the demon was bound to Wendell, he also couldn't escape. But why didn't Wendell die of starvation?" Sam wondered out loud

"Sam, when the demon leaves Wendell, his body will die. The demon is the only thing that keeps him walking. The man that was Wendell no longer exists and is as trapped as the rest of us. We've tried to banish the demon many times, but each time he manages to escape us. He can manifest for short periods outside of Wendell's body, which makes it impossible to finish the rite. Each time, he returns, he becomes stronger. He has been able to control some of us for longer periods of time…I'm afraid if we don't finish this soon, he'll get what he wanted…he'll make us kill for him."

Sam shook his head. "I told you I can't control my powers, I can't force the demon to remain inside Wendell."

"You're right Sam…but you can hold him in your body…he thinks he has you. We don't know why, but Susie saw you in a vision…you were able to hold the demon while your brother finished the banishing rite. So you see Sam, you have to do this…you are the only one who can get rid of the demon and set us free."

Sam shivered at the thought of being possessed. He had already fought this type of battle before and luckily he had won. In his weakened condition, he wasn't sure he could do it. But then he looked at the faces of the children and saw the hope that shone from their eyes. He knew he had to try for them and to prove to himself that he could still shape his own destiny.

"Ok, I'll try" Sam said quietly.

TBC

Raven524: Daring plan, but will Dean go along with it? The big show down is coming up quickly; let's just hope that Sam and Dean can save the day (LOL). Once again, thanks for all the reviews, I am able to see them even though the site is still not sending out email alerts yet. Please keep them coming!


	11. Chapter 11 Hiding

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**End of Innocence**

**Chapter 11 – Hiding**

Dean and Nick were quickly following the young girl through the maze of hallways and rooms that made up the basement. Dean shivered, the atmosphere just screamed evil. He expected Jason to jump out any moment, hockey mask and all. "How much further?" Dean asked quietly.

Nick paused and placed a hand on Dean's arm. "Shhh…Peggy says we need to stay here for a moment." They were standing outside a doorway that hopefully would lead them to Sam.

Suddenly they heard the screams. "SAM!" Dean yelled as he headed for the door. Nick grabbed him and placed a finger against his lips. "Dean you have to be quiet and wait…just a moment. Peggy says they are drawing the demon away from Sam, but if you give our position away you'll never be able to help him."

Dean nodded. "Fine, but if the way isn't clear within the next 5 minutes, I'm going in!"

Dean's eyes filled with tears as he heard the continuous screams coming through the door. He was going to kill the bastard. He didn't care if he had to follow him into hell, he would kill him. Suddenly there was no sound. Dean began to move towards the door once again.

"No, not yet…Wendell is still in the basement area. Peggy will let us know when the way is clear…she says Sam is ok…he's just resting." Nick swallowed. He knew that Dean was anxious and he couldn't blame him. He had never heard Sam scream like that…even when he was being tortured by the ghoula last Halloween. He only hoped they could get there soon.

Dean paced trying to be patient, but when it came to his brother…patience definitely was not his middle name. Just when Dean thought he could wait no longer, Nick motioned for him to follow.

Dean watched as Nick continued to follow the unseen ghost. He had done some weird things in his life, but this was definitely ranking up there. He just hoped that 'Peggy' was on the level. Dean saw Nick stop outside a door and nod at what he figured was the ghost child. Dean was through waiting, he quickly walked up to the door and pulling out his lock picks went to work.

While Dean worked, Nick looked thoughtfully at Peggy. The little girl had a look in her eyes that belied her young looks. Nick couldn't help but feel sorry that she had lost her innocence at so young an age. "Peggy, thank you for helping us." Nick said softly.

"Tell Dean he needs to hurry…Sam needs him now." She cocked her head as if she was listening to something. "Wendell will be returning shortly, you need to get to Sam now. We have to hide him until it's time."

"Time for what Peggy?"

"To get rid of the demon silly. Sam and Dean have to help us banish the demon so that you can help us find our way home. But Sam is too weak right now. I know a place where Wendell won't be able to find us…you need to get Sam and follow me now!" Peggy's eyes were looking frightened again as she looked around.

"Dean, we need to hurry. Wendell is on his way back. Peggy has a place we can hide."

Dean paused a second, cursing the old lock as he continued to work on opening it. "No way Nick, I'm grabbing him and heading out of here."

"Dean, you won't make it…remember upstairs. If the demon finds us, we won't be able to fight him. We need to get Sam someplace safe…if Wendell gets hold of him Peggy says he will be lost."

Dean grunted as the lock finally gave way. He rushed into the room and stopped, his mind refusing to acknowledge what he was seeing. His little brother was naked and strapped to a table. An IV was hooked up to his arm and there were electrical leads glued to various parts of his body. The wounds on Sam's body were numerous and Dean didn't even want to think about what had made some of them. Sam's body would twitch periodically, but other than that involuntary movement Sam appeared more dead than alive.

"Oh God, Sammy!" Dean moved forward quickly pulling the IV from his brother's hand as Nick began to remove the restraints. Nick grabbed an old blanket that was lying in the corner and helped Dean drape it over his brother's body. Dean quickly picked Sam up in a Fireman's carry and turned to leave the room. "Which way Nick!" Dean grunted.

Nick grabbed Dean's back pack and the shot gun and once again took the lead. "This way Dean…hurry, Peggy says he's almost back!"

Dean picked up the pace as his mind swirled with hatred for the being that had done this to his brother. He could feel Sam's body tremble and heard him mumble as they moved quickly through the maze. "Shh Sammy, I've got you." Dean comforted as he quickly lost track of where they were going. His focus was on getting Sam somewhere safe so he could check him out.

It seemed like they had been walking for a long time before they came to a small area of the basement that had a room with a small bed in it. The door was missing and there was no window, but the room had markings on the walls and ceiling that Dean recognized as various protection symbols. "What is this place?" Dean asked as he gently lowered Sam onto the sagging mattress.

Nick listened for a moment and smiled softly. "Peggy says this is the place that they kids used to come to get away from Wendell. Evidently, one of the older kids had books on various supernatural subjects that he managed to smuggle in with him when his parents left him here. He knew a great deal about demons and had taught all the others what he knew…that is until Wendell killed him." Nick sighed "He was only 12 years old Dean."

Dean shook his head. "This Wendell dude is going down Nick…I don't care what it takes, he's going down!" Dean reached forward and frowned when he felt the heat on his brother's forehead. Sam had yet to wake and that also worried Dean. "Damn, he's running a fever. God only knows what the bastard used to make these wounds, but more than one of them probably has caused an infection. I really need to get Sam to a hospital!"

Nick appeared to be listening to Peggy again as Dean reached into his pack and pulled out some of the medical supplies he had brought with him. He concentrated on the more serious wounds, grateful that while they were numerous…none appeared to be life threatening. He couldn't figure out why Sam still hadn't woken up.

"Dean, Peggy says that Sam has been given strong drugs to break his will. He is weak, but he is still trying to fight. I guess some of the other kids are with him, trying to help him…but he needs to hear your voice Dean…talk to him…she says he will hear you. But don't be surprised if he is disoriented…the drugs are making him see things that aren't real Dean."

"Damn it…ok. Sam…hey there little brother. You've had enough time to relax. I need you to wake up for me now. Sammy…please open your eyes. I promise you'll be safe." Dean watched as Sam's eyes began to move. His brother was trying to come back.

"That's it Sammy, you can do it. I'm here for you Sam…just open your eyes and you can see me." Dean jumped as he felt Sam's hand grab his arm in a tight grip.

"Dean…Oh God, please tell me you're real…please I can't take any more of this…I can't tell…Dad is mad Dean and I don't know why. Why is he mad Dean? I don't want to go to the demon Dean. Please don't make me go!" Sam cried as tears fell from his eyes, his body shaking with the emotion that was pouring from him.

Dean pulled Sam into his arms and began to rock him like he did when he was a small child. "Shhh Sammy, no one is mad at you. I'm here and I'm real. Just hold onto me. Ignore everything else and just hold on. I'm not going anywhere." Dean watched as Sam began to calm down. His eyes were blinking as if he was trying to see through whatever was scaring him.

"Dean?" Sam struggled to look into the concerned eyes of his brother. He could feel Dean holding him and took strength from the comfort that his brother was offering him. "Where?"

"Unfortunately, we are still at the damn orphanage. But we are safe Sam. One of the kids created a protected room. He won't be able to find us here. Can you tell me what hurts?" Dean watched as Sam swallowed.

"Everything Dean…I tried to fight him Dean, but he was just too strong…I'm sorry." Sam tried to look away from his brother. Disgusted with himself for being so weak.

Dean grabbed Sam's head in his hands and gently turned his face so that he could see into his brother's eyes. He was shocked at the lost look that was reflected back at him. "Sam, I want you to listen to me. Whatever you did, or think that you did, none of it matters. Do you hear me? You're alive and you didn't let him win. You have nothing to be sorry for…nothing!" Dean watched as a small spark seemed to ignite in his brother's eyes. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

Nick placed a hand on Dean's arm. "Dean, we need to do something to get rid of the demon. He won't let us leave, especially now that he is after Sam. If we leave this room, he will sense us and he will attack. Peggy says the kids are getting weaker and won't be able to draw him off again any time soon. Any idea on what we need to do?"

Dean sighed. "Well normally, we'd trap him and then use a banishment rite to send him back to hell. But we don't have time to set that up."

Dean felt Sam struggle to sit up. "Whoa there Sammy. You need to take it easy for a bit. Don't worry we'll figure out a way to get you out of here."

"I know what we have to do Dean…there is only one way that we can leave. I have to be the bait."

TBC

Raven524: Yeah! Looks like the alerts are starting to work again!! Hopefully they will stay up for a while this time. Meanwhile, I hope you all are still enjoying the story. Don't be bashful, just hit the little button and let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12 Battle for Sam

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**End of Innocence**

**Chapter 12 – Battle for Sam**

"_I know what we have to do Dean…there is only one way that we can leave. I have to be the bait."_

Dean looked at Sam like he had grown two heads. "You've got to be kidding me Sam. You can barely sit up and who knows what those drugs are doing to your head…you're in no shape to take on a demon."

Sam stared into a corner of the room. His eyes were unfocused for a moment before he blinked and tried to focus on Dean. "Dean…you know there's only one way this can go down." Sam swallowed; he kept seeing shadows in the room that appeared to be moving. After the incident with the shadow demons, he felt his skin crawl. "They're not real..not here" Sam whispered to himself. He could feel his hold on reality slipping as the drugs continued to wreak havoc with his system.

"Who's not here Sammy?" Dean asked quietly, watching his brother closely.

Sam shook his head. "Nothing Dean…it's nothing. What were you saying?"

Dean looked at Nick, both sharing the same unspoken concern. Sam was definitely not ready to face a demon. "Nothing Sam…we weren't saying anything. Say why don't you try to lay back down here and get some rest. Nick and I are going to have a conversation with our new friend Peggy and see if we can't get you out of here."

Sam shook his head. "NO! I know you think I'm crazy Dean…maybe I am…but I know that the only way to trap that demon is to let me trick him into jumping into me. I can hold him until you do the banishing spell."

Dean knelt down and looked deep into Sam's eyes. He could see the confusion and the fear that was there, but he also saw the stubbornness that smoldered deep within their depths. "Sam, look even if you were 100 percent, I'd still try to find another way. I know you've done this before and succeeded, but this time you might not win. I can't take the chance Sam…I can't lose you." Dean turned his head, trying to hide the tears that were forming in his eyes as he looked at his younger brother.

"Dean, I know I can do this…we have to try. If he gets control of these children's abilities what do you think is going to happen? Can you leave here and take the chance?" Sam waited, knowing that eventually Dean would see that this was the only way. He could still feel the other children in his mind, helping him to stay focused. He shuddered to think what he would be like without them helping him…even now, he still heard voices whispering in his mind. But each time he started to slip, he'd hear the young boy's voice. "It's not real Sam, listen to your brother's voice…he'll help you find your way back."

Dean watched as Sam seemed to be listening to something. "Sammy?"

Sam refocused on Dean. "Hmmm"

"I gotta say, you're not filling me with confidence here…you keep spacing out on me. How are you going to control this thing when you can't even concentrate for more than a minute? No, we have to find another way. We have time; we don't need to rush into this."

Sam smiled sadly. "No Dean, we don't have time. I can feel the children and they are getting weaker. It has taken a lot for them to protect us…"

Nick joined the conversation. "He's right Dean. Peggy says that before long they won't be able to resist the demon. Once that happens, they won't be able to hold him back. I'm sorry Dean, but if we are going to do something, we need to do it soon."

Dean turned to Nick. "Look, watch Sam for me. I'm going to go out and take a quick look around. Maybe we can trap him some other way. Meanwhile, here is my father's journal. See if your friend Peggy knows which banishing rite will work on the bastard." Dean didn't wait to hear what Nick had to say. He wasn't going to let Sam put himself at risk. There had to be another way out of this mess and he was going to find it.

Nick looked at Peggy and noticed that she seemed to be listening to something else. "Peggy, what's going on?"

Peggy looked at Nick. "Wendell has sensed Dean, he's heading this way. I don't know if we can stop him from hurting Dean."

"You have to try. Sam is too weak to take this demon on right now." Nick said quietly. As he focused on his discussion with Peggy, he never noticed the young hunter behind him quietly standing.

Sam knew that he had to end this now before Dean got hurt. The room spun as he stood, but Sam clenched his teeth and wrapped the thin blanket more closely around his body. He staggered out into the hall and walked only a few steps before collapsing against the wall outside the protected room. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up.

"Hey man, you can't be out here. Let me help you back into the room." Nick reached down to help Sam to his feet.

Sam shook Nick's hand away as he whispered. "Too late Nick, he's found me. Get Dean!"

Sam watched as Nick looked at what he figured was the ghost of Peggy, nodded and headed off around the corner. Sam closed his eyes, trying to gather his strength for what he knew was coming. It didn't take long before he felt the evil presence. As he opened his eyes, he smiled as he saw the angry face of Wendell staring down at him.

"You thought you could hide from me? You should have known that you wouldn't get far, even with those pesky kids helping you!"

Sam smiled; evidently the kids had managed to block Wendell from sensing Dean and Nick. He just hoped they could continue to do it for a few more minutes. Sam felt the man pull his head back, forcing Sam to look into the depths of his black eyes. "I'm out of patience Sam, you will let me in or I will kill you. Do you hear me?"

Sam merely nodded. He didn't have to pretend that he was exhausted and whipped. He just hoped that if this didn't work out, Dean would forgive him. Sam whispered. "What do you want me to do…please, just make it stop…I'll do it."

The body of Wendell fell to the ground motionless as a black cloud flowed from his body and hovered briefly. Sam could sense the hesitation and knew that he had to convince the demon to enter him. He swallowed and let the emotions that he had been holding in check come to the surface. The tears were falling from his eyes as he looked to the vaporous cloud. "Please…I can't do this anymore…just make it stop!"

Sam screamed at the pain as the demon forced his way into his mind. It was quicker than he had expected and more painful. Sam immediately began to put up the barriers in his mind. He would face the demon, but it would be on his terms now.

_Sam stood in the fog watching as the demon appeared before him. He swallowed; he was no longer looking at Wendell, but at his own face. The demon had taken on Sam's appearance. "Hello Sam, I have to admit this is much nicer than my previous accommodations….and the power, I can sense it in you. Soon you will know how to use your abilities."_

"_No, I won't let you…I won't let you hurt anyone." Sam glared at the demon._

"_I don't think you're going to be able to stop me Sam! The drugs in your system will keep you docile long enough for me to take control. You and I are going to do great things together Sam. Through you I will be able to find the other special children…what do you think you are doing!" The demon screamed as Sam launched himself at him. He grabbed hold of the demon and just prayed that Dean would be able to do his part. _

_But as the two fought for control, Sam's head exploded with pain as the demon also screamed in agony. Sam felt the heat of the flames and smelled the smoke as he began to choke. His last thought as he passed out was of his brother and how he was going to miss him saying 'I told you so'._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean jumped as he heard Nick calling his name. "Dean…Dean you have to come back quick!"

"What's wrong…why aren't you with Sammy?" Dean asked as he ran back towards Nick.

"I tried to stop him Dean, but he wouldn't listen. I think the demon has him!" Nick had heard Sam's scream as he ran to get Dean. He knew that could only mean one thing.

Nick and Dean both ran back towards the room. As they rounded the corner, they both stopped and looked in horror. There was a scorched area on the floor near where Nick had left Sam. "Oh God Dean, I'm so sorry…I heard him scream."

Nick looked and saw the small form of Peggy standing off to the side. "What have you done Peggy?" Nick asked.

Peggy shook her head. "I'm sorry Nick, I had to do it…it was the only way to stop the demon."

Dean just looked at the scorched mark on the floor, a single tear making a track down his face as he sobbed a single word. "Sam"

TBC

Raven524: I know, evil cliff hanger. But I really couldn't resist it. I tried…I really did. But not to worry, I will be updating soon. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! I really enjoy reading them.


	13. Chapter 13 Banished

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**End of Innocence**

**Chapter 13 – Banished**

_Peggy shook her head. "I'm sorry Nick, I had to do it…it was the only way to stop the demon."_

_Dean just looked at the scorched mark on the floor, a single tear making a track down his face as he sobbed a single word. "Sam"_

Nick shook his head, unable to believe that Peggy had burned Sam alive. "Peggy, you lied to us…you intended to burn Sam all along. You should have trusted us, you never gave him a chance!"

Nick watched as Peggy began to shake her head. "No, I'm sorry…I should have explained, it's not Sam…but then why would you believe different of me…I'm the one who set the fire that killed everyone here…everyone always thinks I'm bad, but I'm not!" The small ghost actually stamped her foot in frustration as she moved closer to Nick.

"What do you mean it's not Sam?" Nick asked

Dean's head snapped up at Nick's comment. _If this wasn't Sam then who?_ "It's Wendell Nick, she burned the body of Wendell so that the demon couldn't come back."

Nick looked at Peggy and saw her nod her head in agreement. "That's right. I had to destroy the body while Sam had him distracted. All the other times, he was able to stop me, but not this time. This time I was able to burn Wendell's body."

Nick sighed, not sure if he was glad or more concerned at the news. "Where is Sam now?" Nick asked quietly.

Peggy nodded towards the open doorway of the room they had been in before. "He's in there. We helped him move into the protected room. The demon won't be able to leave Sam…but you must hurry with the banishment rite…Sam is getting weaker!"

Nick turned to Dean. "Quick…we need to banish the demon before it takes over Sam completely." Nick ran into the room, followed closely by Dean.

Dean saw his little brother sitting in the corner of the room, his knees pulled up to his chest as he rocked back and forth muttering softly to himself. Dean knelt beside Sam and grabbed Sam by the back of the neck, pulling his head to meet his own. "Sammy, you stubborn…I swear when this is over I'm going to really kick your ass. You hold on Sam, I'm going to fix this…just hold on ok?"

Dean grabbed his father's journal and noticed that a page was turned down on a banishment rite. "Nick, is this the rite that Peggy thinks we should use?" Since they didn't have time to research the type of demon, he'd have to hope that the kids knew how to get rid of the bastard.

"Yes, Dean…she showed it to me just before Sam decided to take things into his own hands…I'm really sorry Dean." Nick felt even more responsible, he should have watched Sam closer.

"Nick, believe me…when Sam makes up his mind to do something…nothing can stop him. I should know…I've been trying ever since he was 6 months old!" Dean reached into his pack and pulled out the container of rock salt. He quickly placed a ring around Sam. "Ok Nick, no matter what happens, you need to try to keep Sam inside the salt ring. Otherwise the demon could materialize long enough to escape."

"Don't worry Dean, this time I won't let you down." Nick walked over and stood just outside the salt ring ready to help if needed.

Dean nodded and began to speak the banishment rite.

_Sam was getting tired. He had been fighting the demon for what seemed like forever. "You think you have me beat Sam! Your little friends have just made sure that I will never leave you!"_

"_It must really hurt to know that you were bested by a little girl. You're daddy's going to be real proud of you!" Sam shot back as he felt himself thrown back by the force of the demon. But Sam wasn't ready to give in. He rose on unsteady legs and pushed back, smiling in satisfaction at the shocked look on the demon's face._

"_Ok Sam, I've had enough of this playing around!" Before Sam could react, he felt pain explode in his mind, blocking out rational thought as he went down on his knees. He knew that he must be screaming, at least he was in his mind as the demon began to push past Sam's defenses to get control. Sam could feel himself beginning to lose control. _

_Suddenly, Sam saw small shapes forming a wall in front of him. He blinked as he saw the children who had come to him before now placing themselves between Sam and the demon._

_The demon snarled. "You fools. As soon as I take over Sam, I'm going to make you all wish you were never born. You will all serve my father!"_

_Sam once again stood and placed his hand on the shoulders of two of the children standing in front of him. "You will not win this time demon…you may have been able to beat these children, but together with me, you don't have a chance." _

_Sam could hear the soft chanting in the background and smiled. Dean was here. Now he knew that the demon would be defeated. Sam channeled all his remaining energy and pushed the demon back, pinning him with the force of his hatred. "You hear that you bastard…that's my brother reciting the rite that will send you back to hell…you'll be seeing your daddy real soon and when you do you can give him this message for me. He will never use me and I will do everything in my power to make sure that he and all his minions are sent to hell permanently!"_

_Sam watched as the demon screamed while it struggled to get free. As the final phrase of the banishment rite was said, the demon turned to glare at Sam. "You will never be free of my father! You fool, he is only toying with you. When the time comes, you will be his and he will make you pay for what you have done today…he will make you argh!" The demon disappeared and Sam felt himself sinking…the darkness that he had been holding at bay finally caught him and he fell unconscious._

Nick stared in horror as a thick cloud of black smoke rose from Sam's mouth as he screamed. The scream seemed to go on forever, but once the demon had vanished there was nothing but silence. It was almost as if the world was holding it's breath. Nick jumped forward and caught Sam as his body fell forward. "Dean, I don't think he's breathing!" Nick yelled.

Dean dropped his father's book and quickly helped Nick lay Sam down on the floor. He felt for Sam's pulse but couldn't find one. "Damn it Sam…you said you could handle this bastard! Don't you dare die on me!"

Dean immediately started CPR while Nick began to breathe for Sam. Both men worked quietly, ignorant of the circle of children that was forming around them. The children closed their eyes and concentrated. A soft white glow seemed to envelope Sam's body as the children continued to provide some of their own energy to help the man who had set them free.

Suddenly, Sam gasped and began to cough. "That's my boy!" Dean said as he helped his brother to sit up. Sam's eyes blinked, trying to focus. For a moment, he shook his head in amazement as he thought he saw over 30 children standing around him. He smiled as he saw them return to the children that they could have been, the fear was gone from their eyes. He looked at Dean and noticed that his brother had tears in his eyes. "What happened?" Sam whispered.

"Nothing much, you just took another 10 years off my life Sam!" Dean watched as Sam struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Dean?"

"Yes Sam?"

"Can we go home now?" Sam asked, the exhaustion from his ordeal showing in the lines of pain on his face.

"In just a moment Sammy. You just rest while Nick and I finish up here. Then we'll head to the hospital."

"NO! Dean, please no hospital!" Sam bolted up…the memory of what had happened to him hitting him full force and causing his breath to come in short gasps.

Dean could have kicked himself. "Ok Sam, calm down. We'll go back to the hotel, but if you continue to get worse, I can't promise that I won't take you to the hospital."

Sam nodded, too tired to answer. As he closed his eyes, he just hoped that the voices that still lingered in his mind would let him sleep.

TBC

Raven524: See, I actually am letting Sam take a little cat nap! Hope you are still enjoying the story and don't forget to press the little button. It really does help me type faster!


	14. Chapter 14 Broken

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**End of Innocence**

**Chapter 14 – Broken**

Nick helped Dean get Sam back upstairs in the orphanage. He and Dean were both concerned by the tremors that continued to rack Sam's fevered body. "Dean, maybe we should just take him to the hospital. I can come back and finish this."

Dean sighed. "How long will it take you to help them?"

Nick shrugged. "Not long if they are willing to go…but some of them may be afraid."

Dean knew that Sam wouldn't want him to leave the children and he also knew that he couldn't leave Nick unprotected, just in case one of the kids didn't want to go quietly. "Well why don't you get started while I run out to the car and get some clothes for Sam. I'm not sure that the hospital will be the best thing for him right now."

Nick remembered Sam's reaction when they had mentioned the hospital. He couldn't even imagine the torture that Sam had endured. "Ok Dean…I'll try and make it quick."

Dean patted Nick on the shoulder and after checking on Sam one more time, headed out to the Impala to get what he needed.

Nick closed his eyes and relaxed his mind. Soon he could feel the children coming to him. He smiled as he saw them walking towards him, smiles replacing the look of sorrow that had been there before. "Hello, are you all ready to move on?"

Peggy stepped forward and placed a hand on Nick's arm. "Most of them are ready to go but a few of us will need to stay around for a little bit."

Nick looked at Peggy and smiled. "Peggy, you and the other children have done a wonderful thing here…something that most adults would never be able to do. You deserve to rest."

Peggy's smile faltered for a moment as she looked at Nick. "You don't understand. Six of us are still in Sam's mind. The drugs combined with what happened to him have made him lost. He can't find his way back yet. If we leave, he might be lost forever."

"You mean that some of you are still talking to Sam?"

"Yes, they are preventing him from going where no one can reach him. If he goes there, he'll never come back. He'll end up like Timmy."

"Timmy?"

"Yes, he wouldn't do what the demon wanted. So the demon used the same drugs on him. He never spoke again. He's trapped in his mind until he dies."

Nick looked at Sam and saw tears running down his cheeks as he moaned. "But you can't stay with him forever…We need to find a way to help Sam."

Peggy shrugged. "All I know is that if we leave now, Sam may not recover and we owe him."

"Why do you think you owe him Peggy?"

Peggy looked at the ground and scuffed the floor with her foot. "Well, we kind of pulled him here with our powers. Once Susie saw him in her vision and once we read your mind and found out you knew him…well, we drew him here. It's our fault that Sam was hurt."

Nick jumped when he felt a hand on his arm. "Hey Nick, how's it going?" Dean asked quietly. He was still unnerved that he couldn't see who Nick was talking to.

"Dean, I'm glad you're back. It seems that we may not be able to leave her just yet with Sam."

"What do you mean, are one of the kids not willing to go?" Dean pulled the shot gun from his pack and stood ready to defend.

"NO! No, you don't understand Dean. Some of the kids are connected to Sam, even now. They were the ones that helped him hold the demon. But they are also keeping him from slipping away."

"What do you mean slipping away…what the hell is going on!" Dean went to kneel next to his brother as he looked to Nick for answers.

"Dean, the drugs combined with the torture that Sam has endured has him confused. He's trying to find his way back, but he's lost. The kids are keeping him from giving up. We need to figure out a way to neutralize the drugs he was given."

"Great…just how the hell do we do that!" Dean patted Sam on the shoulder as his brother began to moan again. "Shh Sammy, don't worry, we'll figure this out."

Nick paused and then pulled out his cell phone. "Hey Stan. No I'm fine, but I have a little problem here that I need your help with. Great! How soon can you get here?" Nick talked for a few more minutes before he hung up and joined Dean beside his brother.

"Look Dean, I have this friend who is a doctor. He does research for a major drug company outside of Chicago. He may be able to help us isolate the drugs and come up with a way to help Sam fight this."

"Are you sure about this guy…I mean, does he know about…you know?" Dean wasn't sure he was ready to trust Sam's health to some stranger.

"Yes, Dean, he actually knows quite a bit about the spirit world. I helped him out a few years ago when a poltergeist decided to take up residence in his home. It's the best we can do Dean, unless you want to try the hospital. But then the children would have to stop helping him. They don't have the power to sustain long contact outside of the orphanage."

Dean sighed. "Sammy, you get yourself into more trouble…ok Nick. Let's see if we can get him comfortable. I'm going out to the car to get our camping supplies. We'll need to make a list of things we'll need and then one of us can run out for supplies."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Sam was sitting in the fog talking to one of the little boys who were still in his mind. "So, why are you still here?"_

"_We're here to help you Sam. The drugs in your system are dangerous…if we don't help you block the images, you'll end up like Timmy."_

"_Timmy?"_

_The children quickly told Sam about what had happened to one of the other children who had received the same treatment. Sam's blood ran cold as he realized how close he had come to doing the same thing. If the kids hadn't stopped him…"But you can't stay here forever. There has to be another way for me to fight this."  
_

_Sam watched as one of the kids seemed to be listening to someone. "Sam, your brother and Nick are trying to get someone to help you. A doctor is coming who may be able to help you get rid of the drugs from your system. We can help you until they figure it out. You just need to keep listening for your brother's voice."_

_Sam could hear a low murmur in the back of his mind. He closed his eyes and concentrated until it became louder. He headed for the voice, blocking out the other whispers that were trying to drag him back. _

"Dean?" Sam whispered softly, he was trying to focus, but his eyes weren't cooperating. He groaned as the pain from the wounds on his body began to remind him what he had endured. Sam couldn't help the tears that began to flow from his eyes as he tried to break through the fog that seemed to be trying to smother him.

"Hey there Sammy…welcome back." Dean smiled as he saw his brother blink. His hazel eyes were unfocused and glassy, but they were at least open.

"Dean? The demon…gone?" Sam couldn't remember what had happened after he blacked out.

"Yes, he's toast. That reminds me…once you're feeling better; I'm going to really kick your ass. What did you think you were doing taking on that demon alone." Dean kept his tone light, trying not to frighten Sam, but he had misjudged his brother's ability to understand what was happening.

Sam blinked and sobbed. "I'm sorry Dean…please don't let him hurt me anymore. I'll do what you want, just don't hurt me!" Sam tried to curl into a ball as the horror of what was done to him assaulted him once again.

"Ah Sammy…" Dean felt the tears in his own eyes begin to fall as he watched his brother tremble in front of him. He tried to comfort Sam, but as he touched his brother, he only retreated further until his back was against the wall and his knees were pulled to his chest. If the bed hadn't been against a wall, his brother would have been on the floor. Dean looked at Nick. "How long before your friend gets here?"

Nick looked at his watch. "I'm going to get him at the airport in another hour…it won't be long now Dean. I'm sure that Stan will be able to help him."

Dean watched as Sam was gazing at the corner of the room, mumbling to himself. "I hope so Nick, I really hope so."

TBC

Raven524: So has Sammy's choo choo finally gone around the bend? Or will Nick's friend be able to figure out a way to help him…hmmmm…why not tell me what you all think? Just hit the little button and let me know!!


	15. Chapter 15 The Way Home

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**End of Innocence**

**Chapter 15 – The Way Home**

Dean watched helplessly as Sam sat on the bed, his knees drawn up to his chest. He had been this way for over 3 hours. He never spoke, just stared in the corner, his eyes occasionally looked like they were following something, but they never focused on his brother. The rocking had started again about 30 minutes ago. Dean knew that if they didn't do something soon, he was going to lose his brother. "Sam…I really wish you could hear me. Hell, I know you can hear me, but I guess you're just too tired right now to come back out. But don't worry. What ever it takes, I'm going to fix this. You just rest…Nick has gone to get the doctor for you."

Dean sighed as he ran a shaky hand through his hair. He wondered if he should try to enter Sam's mind like he had done in the past. Missouri had warned him that he had to be careful and he wasn't sure that he'd be able to make a difference as long as the drugs were in his system. Besides, Sam wasn't even responding to his touch. He was locking himself down.

Dean jumped as his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and smiled. He should have known. "Hi Missouri"

"Boy, one of these days you're gonna learn to call me sooner. I swear! I've been waiting for hours for you to call!"

"I'm sorry Missouri; I've been kind of busy."

"Like that's an excuse!" Missouri's voice softened. "Dean, I know you are thinking about entering Sam's mind…but you can't do it this time. He won't recognize you and you might even find yourself trapped."

"But I'm losing him…" Dean swallowed as he felt the tears behind his eyes begin to form.

"Now you listen to me boy. Your brother is strong…he's just tired right now. Those children, God Bless Them are keeping him from sinking any lower. They're blocking most of the images, but they can't block them all. You just have to keep talking to him honey…he will follow your voice, he will come back to you."

"How do you know that…did you see something?" Dean asked, the hope in his voice almost painful to hear.

"Now you know I don't see into the future like that! But I know your brother and he won't leave you alone, any more than you would if the situation were reversed."

"Missouri, that bastard really did a number on him…he tortured him…I don't know if Sam will be able to…"

"Now you stop that negative thought right now. You need to be strong for him; you can't let him think that he is any less of a man than before. He thinks he failed you and your Daddy by giving in to that bastard…but he fought hard Dean. He never let the demon get what he really wanted."

"I know Missouri…I know…I just don't know how to help him."

"Dean, you just need to let your heart guide you…he'll be fine, but it's going to take some time. Just have patience with him and it will all work out."

Dean thanked Missouri after promising her that he would bring Sam to her house after they got the drugs out of his system. He was glad that he had some place safe to take Sam to recover because he had a feeling Sam wasn't going to just bounce back after this one.

Dean heard Nick coming up the stairs and rose to greet the two men who entered the room. Stan was tall and thin with the required thick lens glasses that just screamed 'geek'. Dean couldn't help but smile as the man entered the room and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Stan. I understand that your brother has been injected with some kind of mind altering drug."

Dean liked that the guy got right down to business. "Yes, but we don't know what he gave him."

Stan moved quietly towards Sam. He sat on the bed, but didn't make any sudden moves as he watched Sam's movements. He noted the glassy unfocused eyes and the tremors that seemed to be moving through Sam's body like he had a permanent chill.

"Ok Dean, I'm going to need to give him an actual physical exam and draw some blood. It would also help, if we could find the syringe that he was injected with. There might be enough of the fluid left for me to do an analysis. Nick also mentioned that the creep had kept records…I'll want to see whatever you can find."

Dean nodded his head. "I'll have to help you with Sam, I'm not sure how he is going to react to being examined…the guy, well he tortured Sam for almost a full day before he gave him the injection…"

"I understand Dean. But it's for his own good. You understand we can't give him anything until we know what we are dealing with. He needs an antibiotic and a fever reducer to help with the fever he is running. I've brought everything with me that I should need. So the sooner we get started the better."

Dean approached Sam and gently unwrapped his arms from around his legs. "Sam, I know you can't understand this, but the doctor needs to examine you…do you think you can sit on the edge of the bed here?"

Nick closed his eyes and opened them again to see Peggy standing in the corner. "Peggy, can you let the others know what is happening? Maybe they can help keep Sam calm."

Peggy nodded as she closed her eyes for a few moments. She opened them again and smiled. "Sam will be ok…he knows what is happening."

Nick turned to Stan and Dean. "Ok, Peggy and her friends have managed to reach Sam. He understands what you are doing, but you may want to hurry. I'm not sure how long he'll be able to control himself."

Stan nodded and got to work. A short time later, Sam was lying back down on the bed. His eyes closed and his chest rising evenly in sleep. Stan had set up his own lab, using some of the equipment that had been left behind when they closed the place down. Nick had gone down the hall to the office and returned with a box of papers. He and Dean were going through the papers and pulling out anything that talked about drug therapy.

Dean rubbed his eyes as he looked at his brother. "Did you see all this crap that they did to those poor kids? We should have made him suffer more!"

Nick shook his head. "Dean, it really wasn't Wendell. He was possessed and couldn't stop what was happening."

"So, is Peggy still here in the room with us?" Dean asked, wishing that he could see her.

Nick smiled. "Yes, she will stay near by until it's time for her and the others to move on. But I sense that she is afraid to go…I may need to work with her a little more before she's ready."

Dean looked up at Nick. "Can she hear me?"

"Yes, she can."

Dean cleared his throat. "Ah…Peggy, look…I think I know how you might be feeling. You see, I've had to do things…things that I'm not proud of. But I didn't have any choice. Whatever you did or think you did…you didn't have any choice. You were only a child and not responsible for what he made you do. There is nothing to be afraid of…once Sam is better, you need to go home, you need to find peace. I just wanted to thank you…all of you for what you are doing for my brother. No matter what people have said about you…you are a good person. The rest doesn't matter."

Nick watched as tears began to fall down Peggy's face. "You mean I'm not bad…I won't go to the bad place?"

Nick shook his head. "No honey, Dean is right. You aren't bad. You won't go to the bad place…you'll finally be able to be the child that you should have been before your innocence was stolen from you."

Nick turned to Dean. "Thanks Dean, she understands and I can see that she is ready. You sure you haven't been hiding a secret ability from me?"

Dean hit Nick on the shoulder. "Come on, we have to finish reading through his crap so Stan can help Sam. I swear Sam must be laughing…me doing research!"

Both men laughed softly, but turned as they heard Stan coming down the hall. "Hey guys…I think I've found it. The good news is this stuff was actually used by the CIA during the cold war. There is a combination of drugs that I can give him to undo most of the damage."

Dean looked at Stan "Most of the damage?"

"Well unfortunately, I can't do much to help him get over the other brain washing techniques that were used. He's going to have to work through that on his own. But at least I can take away the psychotic effects of the drugs."

Dean looked at Sam. "Stan, won't the drugs just work themselves out of his system?"

"Eventually yes, but not before they did permanent damage. Dean, the drugs are making Sam see things, relive things but twisting them so that soon he won't know what is real or not. Not to mention the physical damage the drugs may be doing to his system. The sooner we neutralize them, the better it will be for Sam."

Dean nodded as he moved to sit beside his brother. "Ok Sam, I don't know if you can hear me, but the Doctor here says he has something that will help you." Dean turned to Stan. "Just tell me what we need to do."

TBC

Raven524: So there's still hope for Sam (was there ever any doubt…well maybe, you never know I could turn evil some day…(did I hear a 'Cristo' from the audience?) But I babble (a normal state in my household)…let me know what you think…reviews are always given a good home.


	16. Chapter 16 Journey Home

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**End of Innocence**

**Chapter 16 – Journey Home**

Between Dean and Nick, they had managed to get Sam to the lab where Stan had set up shop. Dean saw the exam table that Stan wanted them to put Sam on. "Are the restraints really necessary Stan…I mean, this is so close to what happened…he's going to freak."

"I understand Dean, but this isn't going to be easy on him. If we don't restrain him, he could hurt himself while the drugs are administered. I have to give him the drugs via IV in a certain combination for the next 12 hours. I won't lie to you Dean. It's not going to be pleasant."

"Can't you give him something, let him sleep through it?" Dean didn't like where this was going.

"I've included a mild sedative in the mixture to help with the pain, but there is only so much I can do Dean. If I mix another drug or give him too much sedative, the results could drive him over the edge or worse…kill him."

Dean sucked in his breath. "Ok, ok…I just wish there was another way."

Nick placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. He knew that the next 24 hours were going to be the hardest on Dean. "Dean, Peggy says that Sam knows what is going to happen…he wants you to know it's ok…no matter what happens."

Dean hated this third party crap, but was also glad that there was some way to reach his brother. "Sam, you hang in there you hear me…I'm not going to let you slip away."

Dean gently started to apply the restraints. He could feel his brother trembling beneath his hands. "Shh Sammy, you can do this…I know you can." After Dean had made sure that the restraints were tight, but not so tight as to hurt his brother, he nodded to Stan. "Ok let's get this over with."

Stan stepped up to Sam and patted him gently on the shoulder. "I know you can hear me Sam, you need to try to relax as much as you can." Stan started the IV and stood back. Dean stepped forward again running his hands through Sam's hair as he watched his brother's tears fall down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry Sammy…I wish there was another way. But I'll be here for you…I'm not leaving you no matter what happens."

Nick turned as he heard Peggy begin to speak. "Nick, the others are getting tired. How long before the drugs will take effect?"

"Stan says it will be about 12 hours before we'll know anything. Do you think they can hold on that long?"

Peggy sighed. "They will just have to. But more of the images may get through…"

"Just do your best Peggy, that's all any of us can do."

Nick turned to Stan and Dean. "The kids are getting tired. They are helping by blocking most of the disturbing images from Sam, but they don't know if they can keep it up for the full 12 hours. What happens if they leave before then?"

Stan shook his head. "I'm not sure. I was kind of hoping they could minimize the affects; it will just make it harder on Sam. I don't think it will make him worse though."

Dean looked at Nick. "Look, can they just keep him from giving up…I know my brother is strong, but..well he does have some issues in his past that might convince him to stop trying. If they can just let him know….let him know I need him!"

"Dean, you need to keep talking to him…he can hear you. If you keep talking, he will follow your voice…he'll find his way back." Nick said quietly, he couldn't stand the naked pain and fear that he saw on Dean's face. If Sam didn't make, he knew that Dean wouldn't make it either.

They all jumped as they heard a scream torn from Sam's lips. "Oh God, please…I promise I'll do anything…just stop it." Sam began to struggle against the restraints, tears coursing down his cheeks with the sweat, making him damp to the touch. Dean immediately grabbed Sam's hand amazed when his brother gripped it tightly…almost painfully.

"Sammy, I'm here bro' just hold on to my hand. You are safe, the demon is gone. Can you hear me Sam?"

"NO! I won't kill…you can't make me…go back to your father you bastard!" Sam's anger radiated through the room and sent a chill down Nick's spine. He had never seen Sam so angry or his eyes so filled with hate before.

Dean cringed as Sam's hold on his hand tightened, he just hoped that his hand could stand the next 12 hours…but if Sam could, so could he. "Sam, I'm here…feel my hand. As long as you can feel my hand, you know you're safe."

Dean spent the next 12 hours talking non-stop to his brother. In the end, he found himself repeating the same thing over and over. "You can do this Sam, just hold on for me. It will all be over soon I promise."

Stan moved to check on Sam again. He had been keeping a close watch on Sam's vitals during the process. He was amazed at the strength of the young man in front of him. Most people would have fallen apart, but other than periodic outbursts. Sam had managed to ride out the worst of the therapy. "Dean, I think he's going to be ok. His heart beat is getting back to normal and his breathing has evened out. I'm going to start giving him an IV with fluids and antibiotics. We need to start fighting the fever and make sure that none of his wounds are infected."

"Can we remove the restraints?" Dean hated to see his brother pinned down on the table.

"Not just yet, I want to make sure he is lucid before we remove them. He's just sleeping now Dean, the ordeal has simply worn him out. Don't worry, he will wake up soon." Stan continued to work on Sam as Dean continued to hold his brother's hand.

Nick placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Dean, you can let go now. Peggy says Sam is safe. He is just sleeping. The others are getting ready to leave."

Dean shook his head. "No, I told him I wouldn't let go until he woke up and that's what I'm going to do. Tell the others…tell them thanks!"

Nick smiled. They heard you Dean…I wish you could see them. They are all at peace, including Peggy. Nick continued to concentrate as he watched Peggy turn and leave. She smiled shyly and waved as she moved on.

Dean smiled as he looked at his brother. He also appeared to be at peace, at least for now. He just hoped that it would stay that way when Sam woke up.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam slowly opened his eyes and panicked. He was strapped down to a table in a lab with an IV drip. The agony he had suffered at the hands of the demon flashed back as he became aware of the pain in his body and his head. Sam turned his face, a tear slowly falling from his eye as he tried to figure out a way to get out of this mess. He had to escape before that madman got back to him.

Sam tried to break free of the restraints but other than making his injuries hurt worse, he wasn't able to do anything. Sam heard footsteps coming down the hall. He couldn't help it; his breathing began to hitch in his throat, each breath getting harder and harder as he continued to struggle. Finally, he couldn't help it any more…a scream was torn from his throat "DEAN!"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Nick and Stan had left to catch a few winks. Dean had stepped out to use the facilities…which he might add, had much to be desired. He had hated to leave Sam, but nature just wouldn't be held off any longer. As he rounded the corner to the lab, he heard Sam's scream.

Breaking into a run, Dean entered the room. His brother was almost hyperventilating as he struggled against the restraints; his eyes were wild as he continued to scream. "Sammy!" Dean rushed towards his brother, placing his hands on Sam's shoulders to try to calm him, but Sam was in full panic attack. His breathing was coming in gasps as Sam's lips began to turn blue. Dean yelled for Stan while he continued to try to calm Sam down.

A moment later, Stan ran in and immediately gave Sam a mild sedative. As the drugs began to work, Sam's breathing evened out and his movements calmed down. Stan moved to check Sam's pupils and other vitals. "Don't worry Dean, it was just a panic attack. He'll be just fine."

Dean leaned close to Sam's face as he saw his brother struggling to open his eyes once more. "Dean?" Sam said in a whisper.

"The one and only…you really gave me a scare there little brother. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. How are you feeling?"

Sam sighed he was safe...Dean was really here. As he saw the stranger moving towards him; he jerked and tried to get away, his eyes finding Dean's the fear in them almost painful to see. "Sam, it's ok. This is Stan. He is the doctor who has been taking care of you."

Sam still flinched as Stan continued his exam, but he remained calm as long as Dean held his hand. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he trusted Dean.

Stan stepped back. "Can you tell me what hurts Sam?"

Sam groaned but responded. "It's easier to list what doesn't…I think my pinky on my left hand is ok, but otherwise…" Sam couldn't believe that his body could hurt this much.

Stan laughed and patted Sam on the shoulder. "How about we get these restraints off of you. I want to keep the IV going for a little longer as you were pretty dehydrated. I'll give you something for the pain and of course we are giving you antibiotics and a fever reducer. I think you're going to be fine with some good food and rest."

Dean helped remove the restraints, keeping a watchful eye on his brother as he worked. He knew that Sam was about ready to jump out of his skin…but his brother continued to put up a brave front for Stan. Once Stan finished giving Sam the additional medications, he left the room to give the brother's some privacy.

Dean ran his hand through Sam's hair in a calming gesture. He could feel the tenseness in Sam's muscles and knew that Sam was far from ok. "It's ok Sammy, I know you are scared. It will take time, but we'll work through this. So how do you feel about a trip to Kansas?"

Sam looked up at Dean, a small smile on his face. "Missouri?"

"Yeah, she basically demanded that I bring you there."

"Ok, but none of her tea…God, I hate her tea!" Sam's eyes closed as the drugs took him into a peaceful sleep.

TBC

Raven524: Looks like only one more chapter to go in this one…I can't believe we are here already! I even gave Sammy a little something to help him get a good nights sleep…see I can be nice:p Don't forget to drop me a line or two or three…I'm not above begging, really!


	17. Chapter 17 Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**End of Innocence**

**Chapter 17 – Epilogue**

Dean stretched his stiff neck muscles as he looked out at the scenery from the rear passenger seat. Sam's head was lying on his lap, his hand still gripped in Dean's as it had been for the last 8 hours. They would be at Missouri's house in another 2 hours. "How are you doing Nick?" Dean asked quietly. It bothered him that someone else other then his family was driving his car, but Sam panicked every time Dean got too far away from him.

"I'm fine Dean…we should be there shortly. Don't worry…I won't get a scratch on her!" Nick smiled; he knew that Dean loved his car almost as much as he loved his father and brother. He was actually honored that Dean had let him drive it.

"Thanks Nick…I'm glad you were able to come with." Dean said as he turned to look back out the window.

Dean thought back on the last 24 hours and sighed. Sam was having a rough time. He put up a brave front for Stan and Nick, he even appeared to be happy that they were leaving the orphanage behind and heading for Missouri's. Nick had agreed to come with to help with Sam, just in case there were problems. Stan had headed back to Chicago, after making sure that Dean understood the medications he was leaving for Sam. He had included an anti-depressant just in case Sam had problems. He told Dean it wasn't unusual for people who had experienced what Sam had gone through to become dangerously depressed, even suicidal.

Dean thanked the doctor and took the medications, sure that he would never have to use the anti-depressant. His family never used drugs to deal with their problems. They had always managed to meet the problem head on. Dean saw no reason for that to change now.

Things had gone fine for the first hour. Sam had fallen asleep in the back seat with Nick riding shot gun. Dean had put the music on low, trying to let his brother get some much needed sleep. Suddenly, Sam had jerked upright, screaming. He almost got the door open before Dean got the car to a stop. It had taken him 20 minutes to get Sam calmed down and assure his brother that it was ok…that was over 7 hours ago. Nick had been driving ever since so that Dean could help keep his brother calm.

As Nick pulled into Missouri's driveway, Dean felt relief. Here was a place that Sam could heal and Dean wouldn't have to do it all alone. He had thought about calling his father, but he wasn't sure how Sam would feel about it. Besides, his father couldn't do anything that he wasn't doing already. Nick climbed out of the car and came around to help Dean with Sam. Sam was still weak from his ordeal. The pain from his wounds made it hard for him to walk and his hands…Dean swore it looked like someone had used a fork on them…but Sam wouldn't talk about what happened. He simply closed down whenever Dean tried. He hoped that Missouri could help him convince Sam to talk.

"Come on Sammy, we're here." Dean gently tapped Sam's face, keeping his voice calm and quiet. Sam reacted badly to sudden motions or loud sounds. He seemed to be frightened of everything, Sam's eyes snapped open, immediately searching for Dean. As soon as he knew his brother was near, Dean could see the fear leave his eyes and his breathing even out.

"Sorry Dean…" Sam started, but never finished.

"It's ok Sam; Nick is here to help get you inside. Just let us do the work ok?"

Sam just nodded, bracing for the pain that seemed to be his constant companion lately. He hated how he felt. He was frozen with fear and yet he was also filled with shame. He had almost let the demon win. If Dean hadn't come when he did, he was willing to do anything to stop the pain.

As Nick and Dean gently got Sam up between the two of them, the door opened and Missouri stepped out. "Well come on…I could get old waiting for you boys to ring the bell!"

Nick looked at Dean, a startled look on his face. "Don't worry Nick, her bark is definitely worse than her bite…inside she's pure marshmallow."

Dean ducked as Missouri aimed a swat at his head. "Dean Winchester I swear, I've got a special spoon with your name on it in my kitchen!"

Dean laughed as he and Nick continued into the house. "Where do you want us Missouri?" Dean asked.

"I thought you and Sam could take the front bedroom on this floor. That way Sam won't need to worry about the stairs. There's a bathroom right outside the door that you both can use…and I'd suggest you both use it as soon as possible...my word, I've smelled hogs with a better scent than you two!"

Nick couldn't believe that Dean was smiling during the whole exchange. "Ah…I think I'll just grab my things and call a cab."

Missouri placed her hand on Nick's arm and winked. "Don't mind me honey. I've known these boys for along time…Dean wouldn't know how to act if I was nice to him."

Nick laughed. "My name is Nick…I've only known them a short time, but they really are a pair aren't they!"

"That they are Nick…how about you come on out to the kitchen. I've made some sandwiches…then you can tell me about these spirits you've been liberating." Nick gasped "How?"

"You and Sam aren't the only ones with abilities." Missouri tapped her head and laughed as Nick followed her into the kitchen.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean sat on the edge of Sam's bed, helping him sit up while he took his medications. "That's it Sam, I know these make you tired. But your body needs rest."

Sam looked up at Dean, letting his brother see for a moment the despair in his eyes before blinking and putting his game face back on. "I'm ok Dean…I just need some time. I'm glad we are here…you can take a break now. You don't need to be tied down."

Dean looked as Sam trying to figure out where this was going. "Sam, I'm not going anywhere. We will stay here as long as you want. I could use a little down time myself. You just need to work on getting better ok?"

Sam smiled. "M'kay…Dean?"

"Yes Sam?"

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"You're always there for me…If you hadn't shown up when you did…well, I don't think I would have made it."

Dean ruffled Sam's hair. "You don't need to worry about it Sam…it's in the big brother code book, page 23 I think…big brothers always arrive in the nick of time to save their bratty little brother's ass."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm being serious here Dean."

"So am I Sammy…so am I. Do you need anything?" Dean decided to change the subject; they were getting too close to a chick flick moment for his liking.

"No, I'm fine…I'm just tired." Sam yawned as he slowly closed his eyes. It wasn't long before his brother was fast asleep.

Dean leaned over and whispered. "I'll always be there for you Sammy…you don't have to be afraid. I won't let anything bad happen to you…ever."

The End

Raven524: Or is it? I feel a sequel coming on…so if you want me to continue, you know the routine, just press the little button!


End file.
